Rose's Requiem
by labyrinthofsuffering11
Summary: Rose keeps having these strange dreams, something about a Bad Wolf, and something the Doctor isn't telling her. Is it just a dream, or is she remembering? AU, as it should be. All original adventures after Runaway Bride, with Rose Tyler and a mystery guest aboard the TARDIS to increase tension. Update: I decided no Martha! You'll see another companion instead :)
1. Chapter 1

Rose knew the lever was going to fail before it did, almost like a premonition. She could see every motion played out like a stop motion film, bursts of her life shuttering and flickering for a few seconds at a time. Then, it happened. One second, Rose was smiling over at the Doctor just feeling the wind of the void wash over her face and hair rippling behind her, and then there was a series of sparks. The computer calling out coldly that the systems were offline.

"Turn it on!" the Doctor yelled, his face quickly slipping from the smile it wore moments ago and instead steadily moving into terror.

Rose grabbed for the lever, cursing her faulty genetics that made her arm short by _that _much. Maybe that much might have made all the difference. She strained as far as she could, finally collapsing onto it, exhaustion gripping her entire body. She grunted with the effort, trying to force her lever back into its online position.

"I've gotta get it upright!" she exclaimed, although she was sure she was saying only to motivate herself. It was obvious that was what had to be done.

With a final heave, she managed to slam the lever back into place, the computer proclaiming its online status. But now, all she has is the lever, the flimsiest feeling thing in the world to her right now, when it came down to trusting your life in its hands. She could feel the suction pulling on her, pulling as hard as it could, and she knew.

Rose Tyler wasn't going to make it. That was fine, it was, as long as she could get the Daleks and Cybermen out, and she could keep the Doctor safe. She chanced a glance at his face, a frozen mask of horror by this point.

"Rose, hold on!" he cried out desperately, like he too could sense her precarious grip on the lever. She tried, she really did.

The suction only increased its pull, and Rose, well, she was already exhausted from the effort expended to get the lever back online. If only her arms weren't too short, she could grab the clamp once more.

"HOLD ON!" the Doctor screamed, and she wanted to believe she could, for him. She would do anything in her power to make him happy.

She cried out in pain as the suction increased on her ever more, and her arms felt like jelly, and her grip felt like she was holding on to noodles instead of steel. She watched as the Doctor tried to reach out for her again, and once again, like the cruel fate of the universe, their arms could almost connect, but not quite.

She could feel the moment her grip slipped, before it registered. Now the Doctor is screaming her name, and then she can see him let go, too. She's screaming inside her head "You daft idiot, now we're both goin' to die, and the universe needs you!" but the words won't come out.

He grasps her hand, and he pulls her close, like he can shield her from the terrible coldness and the death that's about to follow. It never comes.

To the surprise of them both, their backs hit a solid wall, and they crumble to the ground.

"I-wait, what?" the Doctor asked.

Rose laughed from joy and confusion, and then she slaps the Doctor as hard as she can, harder than Jackie ever has.

"Ow!" he protested. "What on Earth was that for?"

"We could have died," Rose pointed out.

"So?" he shrugged. "We didn't."

"But we could have!" she insisted. "And then that would leave the universe without ya, and I thought we talked about always puttin' yourself before me?"

"I couldn't just let you die," he said quietly, pulling her against his chest tightly. "Never ask that of me, Rose."

She sighed. "I just feel bad for my mum. Stuck in a parallel universe with someone that looks like your dead husband, but isn't, and no daughter to boot."

"No love for Mickey Micks?" the Doctor teased, poking her in the side.

Rose shrugged. "Ya know I care 'bout him, but it's kinda not as Earth shatterin' as my mum, considerin' he left on his own choice a while ago."

"Suppose," he agreed. "I'm so happy you're still here," he said sincerely.

"Me too," she beamed at him.

"Shall we go back home?" he asked her, happiness dancing in his eyes.

"No objections, but…" Rose trailed off, biting her lip.

"But what?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we, ya know, clean up?" She gestured to the room they were currently in, all the windows sucked out of their frames, papers and desks smashed against the wall.

"Well-" But the Doctor was interrupted by whatever he was going to say next by someone bursting through the door.

As if by instinct, the Doctor stood up quickly, throwing Rose behind him, ready to defend them against anything.

"Well, well, well, this is a surprise," a voice said behind the door, a familiar low whistle accompanying it.

Rose looked at the Doctor confusedly, and he shrugged. The voice in question appeared from behind the door, and it revealed itself to be none other than Captain Jack Harkness.

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed, barreling towards the American with more excitement than the Doctor had ever seen to his dismay. She wrapped him in a tight hug, allowing him to pick her up and spin her around.

"I thought you were dead," she said.

"I hope the Doc over here did, too," Jack said, casting an accusing glance at the Doctor.

Rose left go of him and faced the Doctor, trying to read his face. "Did you?" she asked.

He looked at the floor, his eyes shifting all over the place. It was clear he knew he was alive.

She stood there, gaping at him. "You knew?" she said quietly. She could feel Captain Jack gently squeeze her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. "You knew he was alive, and ya left him stranded?" her voice was rising from the anger threatening to take control of her body.

"It wasn't like that," the Doctor pleaded.

"Oh, really?" Rose asked, her hands on her hips now. "What was it like, then?"

Jack stepped in between them. "Look, you know how I love to see the domestics between you two, but it isn't worth it, Rose."

"Isn't worth it?! Jack-"

"I know what he did," Jack interrupted her. "I know. But why don't we go back to the TARDIS and talk about it calmly?"

"But I-"

"I know you love to argue," Jack winked at her. "But he does have a good reason, Rose. I promise. I did some researching on my own."

She sighed. "Fine. Let's go back to the TARDIS, then."

….

"Alright, talk," Rose insisted as soon as they got inside.

"I was a bit, uhm, busy," the Doctor started.

"Too busy to save your friend?" Rose asked angrily.

"Just let me finish! I was worried about you coming back with the Daleks and all, then the singing, and then I was regenerating. And I could sense what he was. The TARDIS doesn't like him!" As if to prove a point, one of the lights in the console room burnt out at that moment.

She huffed. "You couldn't have at least dropped him off somewhere? Ya had to leave him stranded at the end of the world?"

"He was fine-"

"I'll take it from here," Jack assured, and the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, slumping into the captain's chair.

"So, there I was, stranded in the year 200100, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this," he waves it in front of Rose's face, "remember?"

"Excuse me," the Doctor spoke up, "just wanted to point out, that's not really time travel. It's like...I've got a sports car, and you have a space hopper."

Rose turned to glare at him, and he squeaked.

"Erm, sorry, Jack. Continue."

"Alright," he conceded, "so, I bounced. I thought 21st century, best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless."

"Told you," the Doctor couldn't help but pipe up.

"I had to live through the entire 20th century, waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me."

"But that makes you more than one hundred years old," Rose said, looking confused.

"And looking good, don'tcha think?" Jack asked, winking. "So, I developed a signal to tell me when you were near the London area, and here we are! Took me forever to find you two, though."

"The thing is," Rose said, "how comes he still looks like the same Jack, Doctor, if he's one hundred years old?" She turned to face him.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well-"

"Something happened at the Game Station," Jack told her. "Something that made it to where I can't die."

The weird deja vu sense creeped into Rose's mind, and she could remember faintly a voice saying "_I bring life" _.

"Someone brought ya back to life," she said, realizing.

"It was-"

The Doctor cut him off with a sharp look. "It was something unexplainable."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Definitely that."

Rose looked between the two of them suspiciously. "There's somethin' you're not tellin' me."

"Aren't you tired?" the Doctor sighed.

"A little," she huffed.

"Then go to bed," he suggested.

"Will he still be here?" Rose asked, pointing to Jack.

"I don't know."

"Please at least give him one trip," she pleaded. "You at least owe him that."

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't even say ya don't," she said accusingly. "Ya know ya do. Now, goodnight, my Doctor and Captain Jack." She placed a kiss on Jack's cheek and ruffled the Doctor's hair affectionately.

There was definitely something they weren't telling her, and Rose was going to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

_You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't...!_

_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself._

_I can see everything. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be._

_I think you need a doctor._

_You're gonna burn!_

_I absorbed all the energy of the time vortex, and no one's meant to do that — every cell in my body's dying._

_Rose, before I go, I just wanna tell ya: you were fantastic, absolutely fantastic. And ya know what? —So was I!_

Rose awoke with a start. She couldn't shake the feeling that the little snatches of conversation that kept creeping into her dreams were important, like her mind was trying to point out something obvious she was missing. The exact something she had a feeling the Doctor didn't tell her.

She knew he absorbed the time vortex, and that was why he regenerated. But why had he absorbed it? Something to do with a song...she remembered that. Those words, though, they sounded vaguely like her voice, only it sounded like someone had put it through autotune.

The part where the Doctor yelled "You're gonna burn!" was what confused her the most. She couldn't remember it happening, but it seemed so real to her, in the dream. Like it was a mere memory that had always been there. Then who was he talking to? Jack or her?

"I need somethin' to keep track of this," she muttered to herself. "I feel like my head's gonna explode."

Almost as soon as she had said those words, a small leather journal and a pen appeared on her nightstand. She smiled. _Thank you, TARDIS. _In response, the ship hummed gently.

Rose frowned in concentration, scribbling over the pages wildly, capturing every tiny little detail she could remember from her dreams. Everything was important, she was sure of it. She was going to figure it out, and then she was going to confront the Doctor and Jack. How dare they think they could hide something as big as to how Jack got his immortality of sorts from her? She thought they were a team!

She finished writing and stomped out of her room to the console. But to her surprise, no one was there.

_Are they asleep? _she wondered amusedly. The Doctor hardly ever succumbed to sleep, but if he had, he must have been extremely tired. Rose bit her lip in guilt, and returned quickly to her own room to fall back asleep.

…..

"Morning!"

Rose grumbled something about what time was this, and sat up out of bed. It was the Doctor, looking extremely cheerful and carrying a tray full of breakfast.

"What's all this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Breakfast?" he asked confusedly.

"Ya never bring me breakfast in bed," she accused. "Ya always say I'll drop crumbs on your ship and then we'll end up in 1776 or somethin'."

He turned bright pink at that. "Well," the Doctor coughed, "Jack suggested maybe I should be a bit, erm, nicer."

"Did he say you were rude?" Rose grinned.

"Maybe," he grumbled.

She got up and kissed him on the cheek, surprising him. "Thanks," she said sincerely. "But you're still not off the hook. There's somethin' you and Jack are keepin' from me."

The Doctor groaned. "Can never make women happy," he said.

"Told you!" Jack shouted from the other side of the door.

"You promised you wouldn't listen in!" the Doctor yelled back in frustration.

Rose giggled. "This is more like it. Just like the old days, yeah?"

The Doctor looked at her and grinned. "Yeah."

"Where would everyone like to go?" the Doctor asked once they were all in the console room once more.

"Jack's choice," Rose smiled her famous tongue in teeth grin.

"Anywhere with hypervodka," he said.

The Doctor groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes!" Rose and Jack exclaimed at the same time.

"Why?" he pouted.

"Because it was fun last time," Jack said. "And it's how you became the foxy man you are today," he winked.

The Doctor turned red. "Fine. We'll go to Endger, best bars in the universe. But," the Doctor said. "I will only have one shot."

"Two," Rose argued.

"Four," Jack said.

"_One_," the Doctor amended. "Or I won't set foot out of this ship."

Jack sighed. "You are no fun at all, old man."

"You just said why, right there," Rose teased. "The old man bit."

"Oi!" the Doctor protested, "I'll have you lot know-"

"Time Lord, in your prime, yeah, I know," Rose rolled her eyes. "Only heard it about a million times." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go get ready," the Doctor sighed. "We'll be off soon."

…

The universe, it seemed, was not ready to give them a break. Rose came out with her best red dress on, red lips to match, and Jack came out at the same time with his Game Station clothes, only to find a bride standing in the TARDIS.

"Uhm, is someone gettin' married in here?" Rose asked. "Ya didn't tell me it doubled as a chapel."

"It doesn't," the Doctor answered tersely. "I have no idea why she's here."

"Ya beamed me up, spaceman!" the bride in question yelled, the brightest red hair on her head.

_This should be good, _Rose mused.

"I did not!" he screamed.

"Where am I?" the bride demanded.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"What the hell is this place?" she demanded again.

"You're on the TARDIS," Rose said from behind them.

Both the Doctor and Donna spun around. "Rose!" the Doctor called happily, and then frowned as he surveyed her outfit. "What have you got on?"

Jack approached the bride. "Hello, I'm Captain Jack Hark-"

"Not the time or place," the Doctor snapped at him.

"I was just saying hello!" Jack protested.

"What the hell did I just get into?" the bride asked. "The intergalactic space club?"

"Somethin' like that," Rose laughed.

"Oh, ya all think this is some big joke?! I was halfway down the aisle, best day of my life, mind ya, and then I get beamed up 'ere!" the bride yelled.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Donna Noble, what's it to you?"

"Right," the Doctor started, and Rose sighed, this meant they were in for a long speech. " This is...impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-"

Donna slapped him, and Rose had to fight back a laugh.

"What was that for?" the Doctor pouted.

"Get me to the church!" Donna demanded.

"Fine! I don't want you here anyways!" he exclaimed. "Where is this wedding?"

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System," she said irritably.

"Got to admire the specifics," Rose told Jack.

They landed shakily, with the TARDIS rattling slightly. When they stepped out, they could all clearly see they hadn't landed at St. Mary's.

"Oh no," Rose groaned. "You've done it again."

"It's not my fault this time!" the Doctor pleaded. "There's something wrong with _her_," he pointed at Donna, "It's like the TARDIS is recalibrating. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really got to think? Is there anything that might have caused this?"

"Don't mind him," Rose said to Donna. "He's a bit rude sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Jack laughed. "More like all the time."

"Oi, you two!" the Doctor protested, "There's something really wrong here!"

"Leave me alone," Donna said firmly. "I just wanna get married." She turned and started marching down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wooow, this has been such a long time between updates, huh? Sorry! This pretty much takes place right where we left off.

"We can't just let her wander off!" Rose insisted, as the other two useless members of her team stared open-mouthed at the fiery redhead. "For starters, Doctor, you've landed her miles from St. bloody Mary's. For two, she's upset an' in a right state. Who can tell what she'll do!"

The Doctor groaned. "I am not going after her."

"Oh, yes, you are," Rose said, looping her arm through his and Jack's both. "We all are."

"Donna!" the Doctor called as they rushed onto the street after her, causing her to turn around. "Come back to the TARDIS!"

"No way," she said firmly. "That box is too weird."

"Tell me about it," Jack muttered under his breath, earning him a sharp jab in the ribs from Rose's elbow.

"It's bigger on the inside," the Doctor was saying exasperatingly. "That's all!"

"Oh!" Donna exclaimed, and Rose could smell the sarcasm rolling off the redhead in waves, just as she had with her first Doctor. "That's all?" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ten past three, I'm goin' to miss it."

"You can phone them, can't you?" the Doctor said. "Tell them where you are?"

"She obviously can't do," Rose told him.

"Why not?" he asked curiously. Sometimes, like now, Rose was very frustrated the Doctor wasn't up-to-date with Earth customs. Specifically, wedding dresses.

Before she could say anything to spare him Donna's scathing reply, she beat her to it.

"I'm in my wedding dress!" she screeched. "It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets?"

"Hasn't seen a bride at all probably," Rose muttered and Jack snickered.

"When I went to my fitting at Chez Allison's," Donna continued, "the one thing I forgot to say was give me pockets!"

"This man you're marrying, what's his name?" the Doctor asked.

"Lance."

"Good luck, Lance," the Doctor muttered.

Rose glared at him. "Oi, that's not nice," she said.

"No stupid Martian and his intergalactic space team is gonna stop me from gettin' married," Donna said indignantly. "To hell with you!"

Jack and Rose turned to look at the Doctor as she ran off and laughed at the purely offended look on his face.

"I'm-" he paused and tried again, "I'm not from Mars!" he shouted, pulling his arm from Rose's and chasing after the bride.

Jack sighed and he and Rose ran to catch up.

….

They finally caught up to the bickering pair when they hailed a taxi. Jack and Rose paused for a moment, taking a few deep breaths and ducked in after them.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency. I'm gettin' married. Just hurry up!" Donna barked.

"You know it'll cost ya, sweetheart?" the driver asked them. "Double rates for today."

Rose's face paled as she realized the implications. Not a one of them were carrying money she betted.

As if confirming her realization, Donna said, "Oh, my God, have you got any money?" She turned to the Doctor hopefully, expectantly.

"Er," he said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "No. Jack?"

Jack shook his head in affirmation.

"Rose?" he squeaked hopefully to which she shook her head once, tightly.

The driver made a noise of disgust and said something about the bloody tourists thinking he could survive on charity trips, and made a u-turn.

Rose sighed. They were going back to square one.

Jack laid an arm on Donna's to comfort her but she shook it off.

"What d'you think you're doin'?" Donna demanded to the driver.

"Takin' you back, sweetheart. I can't live on this, 'specially with the holiday season. Now get your cheap arses outta my taxi."

"You're a crook! A weasel! A bloody useless wanker with no idea what to do with his-" Donna shouted at the driver as the group ushered her out quickly.

"Donna!" the Doctor cut her off exasperatedly.

The taxi sped off and she yelled, "That goes double for your mother, too! I have his number," she told them. "I'll have him! Talk about Christmas spirit."

"Oh, I like her," Jack said to Rose as they walked back to the sidewalk. "Bet you a quid that the Doctor asks her to come along after this if her fiancee won't marry her."

"Don't have to bet me anythin'," she said cheerfully. "I already know it's gonna happen. I think she'll stay with her fiancee, though."

"Mmm," he hummed in agreement. "Too bad, too. Would be nice having another buffer around you and the Doctor. Not bad looking, either."

"Oi!" she swatted his arm playfully. "Watch yourself, mister!"

"We better keep an eye on those two," Jack mused, watching them amusedly. "Never saw him react this sassily since he was previous him."

"Was just thinkin' the same thing myself." Rose laughed.

Donna was yelling at someone in the phone booth when they came up to her. Rose glanced around for the Doctor, finding him in the queue for the cash machine.

"I'll keep an eye on himself," she told Jack. "You make sure this one doesn't wander off without you, yeah?"

He nodded. "You got it, Rosie."

She sidled up to the Doctor. "You finally gettin' some money, then?" she asked him.

He startled at the sound of her voice, but his mouth pulled into an ear splitting grin at the sight of her. "Gotta get Donna to her wedding somehow, don't we?" he asked. "Besides, the TARDIS is having a bit of a recharge right now, so we can't take her there with the ship."

"Suppose," Rose murmured, entwining her fingers with his. "I'm glad we didn't leave her alone, though, Doctor. Didn't you say there was somethin' wrong with her?"

"Ah, yes," he replied. "I would like to run more tests on the TARDIS, but we obviously aren't getting anywhere with that till we get to the chapel and she says her 'I do's', are we?"

"Nah," she agreed. "She's a right stubborn one."

"What do you think of her?" he asked, watching her face curiously.

"I like her," Rose grinned.

"Me too," he beamed.

"Oh, look! We're up!" Rose annouced, pointing to the suddenly empty queue in front of them.

"So, we are!" the Doctor agreed, dropping her hand to reach for his screwdriver, and checking to make sure no one was looking, sonicked the cash machine until it said 'Please take your cash'.

"All this time you had an endless supply of money, and you made me pay for chips," she teased, letting her tongue poke in between her teeth.

"It's not endless," he said sternly, and reached for her hand once more.

But Rose didn't take it. He frowned at that until he turned to see her concerned expression.

"Donna!" she exclaimed running towards the taxi.

"Rose!" he yelled, taking off after her. _Don't wander off, _he thought, _simplest rule in the world, and yet his companions seemed to always break it. Come to think of it, where was Jack?_

"Jack!" Rose screamed, as if to echo his concern for their randy companion. Just as he feared Jack and Donna were racing off to a destination unknown.

The taxi screeched around the corner, only for the Doctor to hear, "Thanks for nothin', spaceman!"

Rose stopped a few metres after the taxi disappeared then whirled around to face him. "Now what?" she demanded.

"We know where they're going," he pointed out.

"No, we don't," she said crossly. "You didn't see the driver, did you?"

The Doctor frowned. "How d'you mean?"

"You remember those evil Santas last Christmas we were on Earth?" she asked.

He searched his mind, remembering his regeneration and Rose's worried expression...suddenly, it dawned on him. "Allons-y!" he called, reaching for Rose's hand and making a mad dash for the TARDIS.

….

It didn't take long for the timeship to lock onto Jack and Donna, and now they were spinning wildly above the freeway.

Rose chuckled at the sight of Donna taking the pieces off Santa, and Jack standing by as an amused third party. Oh, adventures with her were going to be brilliant.

The Doctor gave her a pointed look as he tried to get Donna's attention.

"Open the door!" he yelled.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, and leaned over to yell out the closed window. "The door's locked!"

The Doctor huffed a great sigh of exasperation and muttered something in another language, before pointing his sonic screwdriver at the door to the taxi and unlocking it.

Donna shoved the window open. "Santa's a robot," she said grumpily, jerking her thumb in the direction of the driver.

"I think he's noticed that," Jack said amusedly.

Donna turned to him, her frustration directed at him now. "Oh, really, _captain_? Just what are you captain of? The innuendo squad?"

The Doctor smirked as Jack's jaw dropped wide open. "Donna, open the door!" he yelled.

"What for?" she asked, turning back to the Time Lord.

"You've got to jump!" he explained.

"I'm not bloody jumpin'!" she shouted. "I'm supposed to be gettin' married!"

That was when the robot decided to speed up. The Doctor let out another slew of curses and banged a small hammer against the console levers.

He aimed the screwdriver at the robot, but it didn't do anything. "Listen to me!" he yelled to the unwilling passengers. "You've got to jump!"

"I'm not jumpin' on a motor way!" Donna exclaimed stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you for something, and that something isn't good! Now, jump!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!" Donna protested.

"Yes, and you look lovely!" the Doctor assured and Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on!"

Donna opened the door, and Jack waggled his eyebrows at Rose's amused expression, probably over the fact he would get an excellent view of the bride.

"Alright," the Doctor said, addressing Rose now, "listen to me, we've got to get Jack out, too. He's going to jump right after Donna, so you're going to have to close the doors to ensure the TARDIS gets out of that thing down there's range as quickly as possible."

She nodded. "You got it, boss." She mock saluted him, and he shook his head.

He turned his attention down to Jack and Donna. "Alright, on the count of three, Donna's going to jump first, and then as soon as she gets in the air, Jack, you're next."

The companion in question nodded resolutely.

"One," the Doctor started.

"Two," Rose continued.

"Three!" Jack finished, and at that, Donna launched herself into the TARDIS, with Jack quickly following.

Rose slammed the doors shut behind them and the ship gave a rumble as they spun away from the motor way.

Jack and Rose fell back from the doors laughing breathlessly. "That was brilliant of you, that was," she commented.

The Doctor hummed in discontent. "If you two don't mind, the ship is going through a crisis. Could you please stop flirting down there? Besides, that was my plan," he grumbled.

"You are all barkin' mad," Donna said as she got to her feet.

"You don't know the half of it," Jack informed her cheekily, taking his place beside the Doctor at the console.

It was like the team had never been apart. Jack and the Doctor landed the TARDIS safely somewhere a few miles away, but the console itself started pouring smoke.

"Everyone out!" the Doctor instructed.

Donna flung the doors open at the first go ahead, with Rose and Jack following behind. The Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher from the grating below and sprayed the room and he backed out through the doors.

When he turned around with an empty can in his hand, three companions were looking at him expectantly. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she really doesn't do much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You lot alright?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Donna said defeatedly, walking over to the roof edge.

The Doctor looked over at Rose, and she nodded her head towards the redhead.

"Did we miss it?" he asked her gently, standing next to her side.

"Yeah."

"Well, you can book another date," the Doctor told her, trying to sound optimistic. In truth, he had no idea how these silly Earth customs worked. For all he knew, she couldn't.

"'Course we can," she said to his relief.

"You've still got the honeymoon," he said helpfully.

"It's just a holiday now," she said a little more forcefully than she meant.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry," he apologized.

"It's not your fault," Donna acknowledged.

"Oh? That's a change."

Rose cleared her throat behind him, which meant he must have been rude.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry."

…..

With Donna tucked into the Doctor's suit jacket and something that suspiciously looked like a ring, even though he insisted it was a bio-damper, the team was off for Donna's wedding.

"I'm sure they're all worried sick," Rose assured her. "Probably just waitin' for you to return."

"Yeah!" Jack said, "I know if you were my family, I'd be worried sick." He grinned at her, and Donna actually returned it this time.

"You can do the explainin', Martian boy," she said, turning towards the Doctor.

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm not from Mars."

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's goin' to heartbroken," Donna said sadly.

They opened the door, only to find the opposite of what Donna described. Rose's own heart raced with anger for Donna. How dare they party while they're friend, family member, _fiancee _was out missing for who knows how long? The Doctor would never abandon her like that.

As if in reassurance, the Doctor's hand sought her own and she squeezed it.

Jack's hand rested on Donna's shoulder. "Donna-" he began.

It was then that the rest of the reception hall noticed their entrance. The music and dancing guests instantly stopped.

Rose sent her most threatening glare, which she would like to think that after being around the Doctor had developed quite a bit, at the party goers, letting them know exactly what her opinion was.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna asked, suprisingly calm.

"Donna," a man rushed to her side. "What happened to you?"

"You had-" she paused, gathering steam, "the reception _without me_?!"

Jack whistled low next to them.

"Hello," the Doctor stepped forward, tugging Rose with him. "I'm the Doctor."

"They had the reception without me," she said, turning towards them.

"Yes, I've gathered," the Doctor said, grimacing.

Rose smiled sympathetically, "Very rude," she agreed.

"I second that," Jack piped up behind them, coming to stand beside Donna as support.

"Well, it was all paid for," a rather annoying blonde piped up from the crowd. "Why not?"

"Thank you, Nerys," Donna said sarcastically.

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" an older woman Rose assumed was her mother spoke up, going to move towards Donna. "I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, 'cause I'd love to know."

The crowd burst forth with questions of their own, including but not limiting to who the hell her new guests were. Donna burst into tears, startling the entire crowd into silence. The man rushed forwards to hug her, confirming her theory that this was Lance, the fiancee. The crowd erupted into applause and Donna winked at the three of them.

…..

Rose was being spun around the floor later by a slightly tipsy Jack Harkness. The Doctor had promised her a dance later, as soon as he got closer to any leads about Donna. When she asked if he was sure she wasn't better suited with him, he assured her to go enjoy the wedding, as she didn't get the chance much anymore and Jack waltzed in with a flute of champagne and an itch to dance, and that had been the end of it.

She watched the Doctor's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he checked her mobile phone. _He must be reading something on the internet, _she thought.

She was brought back to as Jack dipped her so low her head almost touched the floor and she giggled at that. When she was brought back up, the Doctor was watching her with such intensity that she blushed.

He suddenly rushed off towards the cameraman. Jack followed her gaze and sighed.

"You really know how to flatter a man, Rosie," he teased. "Go over to him. I know you can't resist."

She pulled the captain in for a hug. "Thanks, Jack. It was a lovely dance, by the way."

He beamed and puffed his chest up proudly at that. "Thanks, not that you paid much attention," he joked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I can cut in with the bride."

She shook her head at the ex time agent and made her way to the Doctor's side.

"What is it you've found out?" she asked.

"Huon particles, Rose!" he exclaimed.

"Right, and those would be?"

"So old they can't be hidden by a bio-damper!" he exclaimed, rushing outside. She followed behind him, only to see robot santas making their way for the reception.

"Don't suppose we'll get that dance," she said amusedly.

"Donn! Donna, they've found you!" he exclaimed when they ran back into the hall.

"But you said I was safe," she insisted.

"The bio-damper doesn't work," he told her. "We've got to get everyone out!"

"Oh, God, it's all my family!" Donna said in exasperation, hands flying as she panicked.

Rose touched her arm. "We'll get everyone out safely," she promised her.

"I'll see to it," Jack added.

"We're trapped," the Doctor said miserably, looking out all the windows. "Christmas trees," he said suddeny, walking back towards the crowd.

"What about them?" Rose asked.

"They kill. Get away from the tree!" he exclaimed, throwing Rose behind him and Jack moved in front of Donna.

"Don't touch the trees!" Donna yelled over the din of the crowd.

"Get away from the Christmas trees!" the Doctor repeated. "Everyone get away from them! Stay away from the trees!"

"Oh, for God's sake," Donna's mother said. "The man's a bloody idiot. Why? What harm's a Christmas tree-oh."

The plastic baubes fly off the tree, zooming through the air and attacking people. Donna gets ushered under a table by Lance, and the three of them are left ducking and avoiding the objects. One unfortunate man lands in the cake.

"Oi! Santa!" the Doctor exclaimed, addressing the robots that had now made their way into the hall. "Word of advice, if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system."

He jammed the screwdriver into the deck and the resulting sound had them all covering their ears and wincing.

He took Rose's hand once more and they rushed outside, Jack and Donna following close behind.

"There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms," Rose said, not even a question.

"Yes," the Doctor agreed.

"But why is it me?" Donna asked. "What have I done? You said it yourself, Doctor. I'm not important."

Rose growled at that. "He didn't mean that bit, Donna. He's just a bit rude sometimes."

"A bit?" Jack scoffed, "More like-"

"If we find the controller," the Doctor continued, cutting Jack off, and Rose sent Donna a knowing look, "we'll find that out. Ooo! It's up there! Something in the sky!"

They all followed his pointing finger.

"What the hell is that?" Rose asked.

…..

"To you lot, they might just be locksmiths, but H.C. Clemens was brought up twenty-three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?" Donna asked.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf," the Doctor said, looking at her worriedly as Rose squeezed his hand at the recent painful memory. "Cybermen invasion. Skies over London filled with Daleks?"

"Oh, I was in Spain," she said.

"They had cybermen in Spain," the Doctor said.

"Scuba diving," she said, rolling her eyes.

"That big picture, Donna," he said, "you keep missing it. Torchwood was destroyed, but H.C. Clemens stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation."

"But what do they want with me?" Donna asked confusedly.

"Somehow," the Doctor began, and Rose and Jack steeled themself for the his science babble, "you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis. See? That's what happened. Say, that's the Tardis." He paused to pick up a coffee mug and a pencil. "And that's you." He held the pencil out in front of the mug.

"Oooo, when did he start using props?" Jack asked Rose. "That seems new."

She shrugged. "He likes the visual now."

Jack looked her up and down before wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm sure he does."

"Harkness," she said firmly. "Not the time or place." Rose stuck her tongue out.

"Never seems to be when it comes to you," he mumbled.

"Lance?" the Doctor turned towards the other member that had recently joined their party and that snapped Rose back to the conversation at hand.

"What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?" he prodded.

"I don't know." Lance shrugged. "I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" he asked.

"They make keys, that's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor," the Doctor said, grabbing a monitor and showing them the building plan.

…..

"Racnoss?" the Doctor asked later, as a giant red spider creature appeared in the bottom floor. "But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?"

"Empress of the Racnoss," she said.

"Right," Jack said, "I think we've found someone with as big of an ego as the Doctor's."

Rose snickered at that. "Didn't think it was possible."

Lance suddenly ran off towards the ladder.

"Useless pretty boy," Rose sighed after him.

"Racnoss are born starving, is that our fault?" the empress asked.

"They eat people?" Donna asked, horrified.

"H.C. Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?" the Doctor asked uncomfortably.

"He did. We used to laugh. We used to call 'im the fat cat in spats!"

He pointed towards the wall, and as their gaze fell on the person, or what used to a person, Rose gasped.

"How could they?" She rushed towards the web.

"Oh, my God!" Donna exclaimed.

Jack swore loudly.

"Mmm," the empress said, "Christmas dinner."

She heard Donna encourage Lance to axe the spider and she turned, only to see him drop it and laugh. Her stomach lurched as she realized what was about to happen. She steeled herself for the oncoming battle, standing beside Donna.

"Lance is funny!" the empress declared.

""What?" Donna asked, and her expression made Rose's heart break.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said gently.

"Sorry for what?" she asked. "Lance, don't be stupid! Get her!"

"God, she's thick," Lance said, and Rose felt herself boiling mad. How dare he treat Donna this way? ""Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point out Germany on a map."

Jack bristled beside them, and the Doctor tensed. "Leave her alone," Jack said coldly.

"I don't understand," Donna said.

"How did you meet him?" the Doctor asked gently.

"In the office."

"You said he made you coffee."

"What?"

"Every day, I made you coffee," Lance repeated like he was talking to a small child.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles every six months."

"He was poisoning me," Donna realized, and Rose's heart twisted.

….

The day had ended in Lance's death, which Rose could pretend she was sad over, but she wasn't. She was only sad for Donna.

The Racnoss had been flushed out by the Doctor, and now there was only one more thing to discuss. Was Donna staying to travel with them, or was she going to go home?

They filed out of the TARDIS and the Doctor looked pointedly at the flat behind them.

"There we go," he said. "Told you she'd be alright. She can survive anything."

Rose's mind was brought to her strange dreams she had been having.

"More than I've done," Donna said.

The Doctor brought the screwdriver to her forehead level and scanned her brain quickly. "All the huon particles are gone. No damage, you're just fine."

"Yeah, but apart from that," Donna said, "I missed my wedding, lost my job, and became a widow all on the same day."

"If it helps," Jack piped up, "You weren't married yet, and the bastard didn't deserve you anyways."

"I couldn't save him," the Doctor told her.

"He deserved it," she said angrily, then shook her head. "No, he didn't." She sighed. "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could ever had," the Doctor told her sincerely, beaming at her. "Wait, no. I forgot you hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do."

"Even if it snows?" he asked.

"What if we showed you what a real Christmas is like?" Rose asked, grinning from ear to ear.

A snow storm started and Donna smiled in spite of herself. "Merry Christmas."

"And you. What will you do with yourself now?" the Doctor asked.

Rose braced herself for the question that was coming.

"Not getting married for starters," Donna said, and Jack elbowed Rose in the ribs knowingly at this comment. "And I'm not goin' to temp anymore. I don't know. Travel. See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do somethin'."

"Well, you could always-" the Doctor trailed off, leaving the rest of the question hanging in the air around them, a whisper of a promise.

"What?" she asked.

"Go with us?" he offered.

"We'd love to have you!" Rose spoke up, beaming.

"Could use a buffer around these two!" Jack assured.

Donna looked at them thoughtfully. "With conditions."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow amusedly. "That is?"

"You all will come have Christmas dinner with me, proper Christmas dinner. Then, we'll go back to the TARDIS and you'll show me to a room before you two do whatever it is you're off for. I'm not finished," she said curtly when the Doctor looked about to interrupt. "I've seen the way you look at each other, so don't act like I'm that stupid. Three, you return me at anytime I want to go home. No questions. Oh, and, you'll give me a lock, so captain innuendo over there doesn't get any ideas!"

The Doctor laughed at that.

Jack looked offended. "Well, I never!"

"I promise if you tell him firmly to go away, he'll be a perfect gentlemen," Rose said, smiling at Jack. "He's good that way. Just tell him if he crosses a line. He's from a future with very few...physical boundaries."

Donna grinned. "Fantastic. All of you, into the house then, before you catch your death of cold."

AN: Sorry for bits and pieces of jumping all over and not showing the real climax, but this chapter was getting reeeeally long and I didn't want to split it. As you will see, this is also going to be AU in the fact that Donna will be joining them. Also, from this point forward, it will be all original adventures. So, expect all original dialogue from this point. I didn't want to include the drowning anyhow as with Rose there, I think the Doctor would know when to stop, and since Donna would be coming with them, it wouldn't affect her decision. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the lack of Donna and Jack in this chapter, I just had this in my head, and it had to get into the story as well. Fluff and angst, courtesy of Rose and the Doctor. I promise next chapter, they'll be on an adventure, and Donna will have her sass time. But also in this chapter, Rose's dreams will flare into life again, and the suspense will increase to know what's happening to her ;D Enjoy!

"Are they always like this?" Donna asked Jack exasperatedly, almost like a mother who wasn't really annoyed at her children.

"Every day I've known them," he told her solemnly.

Rose and the Doctor had finally gotten to dance. It was to an audience, but she didn't mind. The TARDIS had let the music fill the console room, and the Doctor had taken her hand with a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows, causing her to giggle.

"I think maybe you'd better take me to my room," she told Jack. "Leave these two lovebirds on their own."

Jack could tell that they were already lost in their own world when neither made a cry of protest. With one last look at his friends and a smile, he offered his arm to Donna. "Let's go. This could take a while."

Rose smiled at the Doctor as he waltzed her around the room. He really was an excellent dancer, once he remembered how, that is.

"Did you always know how to dance like this?" she asked him. "Or did you go to dancin' school?"

"My mother taught me," he said simply. "Before I became a Time Lord."

"Your people weren't called Time Lords?" she asked confusely. "It's a title?"

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he seemed to know what he said. "Yes," he said quietly. "My people were called Gallifreyans."

Rose made a hum of sympathy in the back of her throat and moved her head onto his chest, content to listen to his double heartbeat as they swayed back and forth.

"I really am glad I didn't lose you, you know," the Doctor said after a few moments of silence. "I know we didn't really get much of a chance to talk about it because of Jack and Donna."

She smiled against him and pulled back to stare into his eyes. "I'm glad I didn't lose you either, Doctor. I love travelin' with you."

He beamed infectiously at her. "It's because I'm dashing, isn't it?"

She sighed. "Maybe also because of the planets," she teased lightly.

He dropped his lips to her forehead to place a light kiss upon it. "I know."

"_Come here. I think you need a Doctor." _

With the whisper of those words in her subconscious once more, Rose gasped. Her grip on the Doctor slackened, and the room spun for a moment.

"Rose?" The Doctor held her out by his arm to inspect her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," she assured him. "Just a headache." That part was true. Her head was tingling and she felt the beginnings of a migraine.

"You absolutely sure?" His nose scrunched up in concentration and searched her eyes.

"Mh-" Rose was about to assure him when a flash of _Bad Wolf _seared across her mind. She gasped with pain and would have fallen to the ground had it not been for the Doctor.

"To the med bay. Now." The Doctor's tone left no room for argument. As if expecting a fight, he scooped her into his arms effortlessly.

Rose rested her forehead against his shoulder and closed her eyes against the onslaught of the cresting waves of a headache.

"Mrrrgh," she groaned. "These feel worse than the migraines I used to have back in school when I was stressed."

She could feel his body tense at that, and the Doctor gained speed for the med bay.

"What is it?" she asked nervously. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," he said, and she could detect the honesty in his tone. "But I don't want to wait around in case it's something serious. I was serious about not wanting to lose you, Rose."

"Like I wasn't," she mumbled.

He didn't reply to her, just moved a cool hand to rest against her throbbing head.

When they reached the med bay, the lights dimmed instantly. She absentmindedly wondered if the ship did that telepathically, because to her knowledge the Doctor hadn't hit any switches on the wall.

He laid her lightly on one of the cots, and the familiar scent of antiseptic assaulted her nostrils. She curled her lip in disgust at the smell, but said nothing. It's not like neither of them had ever been here before for injuries and illnesses from foreign planets, but there was a different tangible sense of urgency in the air.

It was making Rose uneasy. She was still thinking that it had to be connected to what the Doctor wasn't telling her.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked as calmly as she could, despite the growing pain.

"What?" he asked, avoiding meeting her gaze. He was caught.

"Spill, Doctor. I know when you're lying."

He sighed. "Don't worry about it, Rose."

"If it's somethin' concernin' me, I think I have a right to know."

"Do you trust me?" he asked her, meeting her eyes with such an intensity that she was the one that had the urge to turn away.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Then, you need to trust me on this. You don't want to know. There's a reason you don't, and it's very, very dangerous."

"Does it have to do with Bad Wolf?" Rose asked curiously, and she knew she hit the mark when his fingers tightened into fists and the muscles in his jaw twitched.

"It doesn't matter," he said darkly, reaching for his sonic in his jacket pocket. "Just make yourself comfortable so I can perform some tests."

"I've been havin' dreams, you know," she blurted out. "Dreams that leave me sweaty and head throbbin' pain."

His eyes snapped to hers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I didn't wanna until I figured out what they meant. Besides, you didn't seem too keen to discuss it before."

"Guys?" a familiar voice drifted down the hallway, and the Doctor cursed under his breath.

"Oh, great, he can join the party," Rose muttered darkly. "In here, Jack!"

The companion followed their voices it seemed. Within a few seconds he was rushing into the doorway.

"What happened? Why's the music gone? Is she injured?" A flurry of questions erupted from Jack's mouth.

Rose giggled. She couldn't help herself. "I'm fine, Jack," she assured him.

"No, she's not," the Doctor said sharply, cutting her off with a frown. "She was getting dizzy in the console room and almost fainted."

"Lightheaded and in love?" Jack teased, though Rose could see the undercurrent of worry dance behind his eyes.

"No," he muttered. "I think it's something more like-"

But whatever the Doctor was about to say was cut off by an ear piercing shriek. Rose clutched her temples and whimpered, huddling against the wall and the pillows from the cot.

"_But why do they hurt?" _

"_You are tiny!" _

"_Rose, you're gonna burn!" _

And she was burning. She was burning up like someone had struck a match and threw it on a petroleum covered Rose. The flames were scorching through her head and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

…..

When her eyes fluttered open, the first thing Rose was aware of was a cool hand pressed to her forehead.

"Doctor?" she murmured.

"It's me," he assured her gently.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," he said darkly, "but you were stable. We're in your room."

Rose turned to face him. It was dark, but she could make out his features. His jaw was set in a tight line, his fingers were curled into fists, and his chest was rising and falling with heavy

breaths.

She moved over him, placing a comforting palm against his chest. "I'm fine, Doctor."

"For now," he said. "But Rose, what if-"

"Shh." Rose brushed her hand across his cheek. "Relax. I promise you, everythin' is okay."

He seemed ready to protest, but she placed a chaste kiss to his lips. He stammered over something as she laughed.

"It really boosts a girl's self esteem when she can reduce a Time Lord to a stumbling mess from just a friendly little kiss."

"Minx," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," he said, moving a hand up to stroke her hair. "Why don't you try to sleep?"

"Will you stay?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," he assured her. "Then, tomorrow we'll go somewhere nice and fun. To make up for today, and you, Donna, and Jack will have a great time."

"Not you?" she teased.

"Nah," he said gruffly. "Time Lords don't have fun."

Rose poked his sides. "Not even when gettin' tickled."

"Rose," he threatened, a growl in his throat. "Don't start something you can't finish. You're sick and need rest."

She sighed. "Fine," she huffed, and flopped onto the left side of the Doctor and curled around his body.

"Comfy?" he asked amusedly.

"Extremely," she assured him, and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey, guys! It's time for an update again! Sorry for the length of time between, but I went on vacation for a four day weekend, and work has been hectic. I also want you guys to comment on whether you want purely AU adventures, or season 3 adventures with these four! Without further ado, the next chapter of Rose's Requiem!

Chapter 5- Santore 5

The first thing Rose was aware of was a warm, comforting presence by her right cheek. She would have thought it was her favorite pillow, but it wasn't soft. Not that this new pillow was without its merits.

It was then that she remembered the events of last night, and that it must be the Doctor under her. That meant...he had stayed like he said.

Rose carefully lifted her head of the Doctor's chest to look at him, only to find a softly snoring Time Lord. She smiled softly, realizing he must have been more tired than he had let on. Last night must have been taxing on him as well.

She was quite comfy, if she was being honest with herself, and would have stayed snuggled against him, but she didn't want to weird the Doctor out if he woke up to her cuddling him in her awake state.

Rose carefully slipped off the bed and grabbed some clothes from her dresser, moving into the en suite to shower.

…

"Rose, have you seen the Doctor?" Jack called out whenever she had stepped into her room once more.

She was about to open the door and tell him to shut it, when the captain in question barged into her room.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise upon seeing the Doctor asleep on her bed, and Rose toweling off her hair. "Did he sleep in here?" Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, he did," Rose said, "and not in the way you're thinkin' of, mister."

"I've no idea what you're talking about, Rosie," Jack replied, feigning an innocent expression. "What did I mean?"

She blushed furiously and was about to reply when the Doctor woke up with an explosion of movement. His feet got tangled in the duvet and he kicked hard, landing himself on the carpeted floor.

Jack and Rose burst out laughing.

"You alright, Doctor?" she asked amusedly. "Lose your footing?"

He grumbled something unintelligible from the floor that sounded suspiciously like bloody companions that were comfy.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," he huffed, finally sitting up and pushing the sheets from his legs. He ran a hand through his hair, only to succeed in making it stick up further. "What'd you let me fall asleep for?" he asked grumpily.

"I was asleep," Rose pointed out, "so it's not like I could do much, is it?"

"Still," he pointed out, "you took a shower, and left me!"

"You looked so sweet," she teased, tongue poking out between her teeth. "Snorin' and-"

"Rose Tyler!" the Doctor exclaimed, cheeks turning red. "I resent that statement that I snore in my sleep!"

"I'll tape it sometime," Rose whispered to Jack, winking.

"I'm going to shower," the Doctor said firmly, "and when I get out, you all better be ready for an adventure, or I'll leave you in this TARDIS."

"You know," Rose mused to Jack, "for a bloke that complains about us sleepin' the day away, he sure isn't a mornin' person, is he?"

Jack shook his head and whistled lowly. "I'll say."

"Jack? Rose? Doctor?" Donna called from outside the hall. "Where'd you all go?"

"In here!" Rose called out to the newest companion.

"Oh, yes. Come join the party," the Doctor mumbled. "I'm getting in the shower now."

"Can I join you?" Jack flirted shamelessly.

"No, but thanks for asking," he replied sarcastically.

"Anytime."

"Shall I make us all a cuppa?" Rose asked happily.

"Lovely, thanks. You're a star, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said brightly, grinning for the first time that morning. He got up and kissed her on the cheek on the way out.

"Apparently you need to offer tea in this place to get a little action," Jack lamented.

"Or just be Rose," Donna pointed out, and Rose ignored.

"Rose, can I make you a cuppa?" Jack grinned wolfishly.

"Course, dear," she joked, kissing him on the cheek and walking towards the kitchen.

"Works like a charm," Jack told Donna, following their blonde friend.

….

One shower and cuppa later, the Doctor was back to his usual self. That didn't stop the rest of the team from teasing him mercilessly.

"Right, where do you want to go, Donna Noble?" the Doctor asked her, fingers poised over the console controls.

"Well," she began, face scrunched in thought. "Jack was sayin' somethin' last night about a beach planet. Brilliant coral reefs and rare species of fish and mermaids. Diamond reefs, he said. Warm and pleasant. Sounds like the place for me. Remember I told you I was scuba divin' in Spain?"

"Indeed I do!" the Doctor exclaimed, beaming at her. "Oh, Spain will compare nothing to this, Donna! We're going to the tropical beaches of Santore 5, pack yourself a swimsuit!"

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Rose exclaimed. "You sure there's no trouble?"

"None at all!" the Doctor assured.

"Right," she said, "Which means pack yourself an extra pair of runnin' shoes, Donna."

Jack snickered and walked towards the wardrobe room. "Come on, girls. Let's go find something appropriate."

"I don't have a swimsuit!" Donna protested. "I don't have anything at all!"

"Follow us," Rose promised. "There's a wardrobe room on board this ship that will provide you with anything you want."

Donna's face lit up at the thought and the Doctor groaned. "Please try to hurry, will you?"

Rose grinned at him. "Now we'll take twice as long!" She skipped off down the corridor after Jack and Donna.

…

Rose finally settled on maroon bikini at the insistence of Jack and Donna who assured her it made her curves look great, and according to Jack "The Doctor won't keep his hands off you."

Rose scoffed at that, but kept it anyways, and added a sheer white cover-up for good measure. No harm done if he stared more than usual, right? She threw some sunblock and a few towels in a bag and they were ready to go.

"Ready, then?" the Doctor asked when they approached the console room.

"Yep!" Rose exclaimed happily.

"I swear there better not be man-eatin' fish or somethin', Doctor," Donna warned.

"Lots of half naked aliens," Jack murmured appreciatively.

The Doctor turned around at that statement, presumably to scold Jack, but his jaw dropped open when he saw Rose.

"Told you he'd approve, Rosie," Jack said happily, and flounced over to the jump seat.

"R-rose, what are you wearing?" the Doctor stammered out.

"A bathing suit," she replied amusedly. "That's what you wear to a beach," she said, looking at his suit.

"I'm not going swimming," he pointed out.

"But what about the reefs!" Donna protested.

"Seen them," he shrugged.

"Please, Doctor," Rose pleaded. "Besides, who else is goin' to inform us of all the species?"

The Doctor's chest puffed out with pride. "Weeeeell-" his tongue rolled around, "I wouldn't want to brag but-"

"You are braggin'," Donna said, rolling her eyes. "I can practically smell the testosterone."

"Anyways," Rose said, "I packed you a swimsuit, in case you changed your mind." She winked at him and he swallowed hard.

"Right!" he exclaimed, jumping in action. "Santore 5!" His fingers flew across the coordinates and he pulled the dematerialization lever. With a wheezing sound and a bump, the TARDIS alerted the crew that they had landed.

"Donna," he said, "would you like to do the honors? First trip, and all?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and walked over to the door. With a smile, the redhead opened the door and they were greeted with a spectacular sunbeam reflecting off the crystal clear blue water, making rainbows across the sky.

Rose gasped behind her. "Doctor, it's-"

"Beautiful," Donna breathed, rushing out happily onto the rocks. "Really, it is. You actually got this one right, spaceman."

"Oi!" the Doctor protested halfheartedly, but Rose could tell he was chuffed.

"Just as beautiful as I remember," Jack said happily beside them.

Rose grinned and turned towards the Doctor. "Thank you," she said. "This is nice."

The Doctor laced his fingers through hers. "Glad you like it."

They walked hand and hand down to the water, and Rose tugged her hand away to set out the towels on the rocks.

"Anyone need sunblock?" she asked, digging into her bag and waving it around.

"Me, please," Donna said. "I burn faster than a crisp."

The Doctor snorted and said something about superior boiology before rushing to the water's edge to study something.

"Ta," Rose sighed, understanding the woman. She handed over the bottle and sat down contently.

Jack sat down beside her. "Beats running for our lives, huh?" he asked, nudging her side with his elbow.

She grinned at that. "Does it make me a bad person if I say no?"

"Nah," he said, laughing. "Was about to say the same thing. It's nice to have a break once and a while, though, isn't it?"

Rose thought back to the last few days and shuddered. "Yeah, it is."

"What happened to you guys in Torchwood Tower?" Jack asked quietly, placing a hand on Rose's arm.

Rose looked out at the Doctor with his specs on, studying a small creature in his hand up close. "We almost lost each other," she said. "If it had been a few moments more, you would have found the Doctor by himself, and I would have been stuck in a parallel universe with my mum and another version of my dead father."

Jack rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "Just another widow made by a Dalek."

"Suppose so, yeah," Rose said. "But- the Doctor has no one. No family. Until he met me and mum, I'd like to think. And even though, he won't admit it, I think you're up there, too."

Jack smiled at that. "Yeah." It was then an attractive female alien walked by them, his eyes following her every move.

"You go on," Rose encouraged. "I'm just goin' to sunbathe and make sure he keeps himself out of trouble."

"You have a harder job," Jack teased, and bounded over towards the alien.

Donna walked over to Rose and handed her the bottle. "Thanks! I'm goin' for a swim now, you want to join?"

"In a few minutes," Rose promised. "I gotta get some of this on first myself, then I want to soak up the Sun a bit. Like Jack was sayin', we don't get holidays much."

"I'll enjoy every moment of this one, then," Donna promised before running out towards the surf.

Rose smiled after their new companion and squirted some sunblock on her hands.

The Doctor had apparently gotten bored with the creature he was studying and had ditched his glasses. He was walking back over towards her.

"Where's Jack?" he asked.

"Chasin' after one of the locals," she said, nodding towards him.

The Doctor looked at him with a grin on his face. "That's our Jack. Aren't you going to join Donna?"

"Yeah, I will in a bit," she told him. "Wanna soak up the Sun a bit first."

"Mind if I join?" he asked.

"Not at all," Rose assured him, patting the towel beside her. "In fact, I need someone to rub this on my back, if you don't mind."

The Doctor made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak before clearing his throat. "No, not at all. Hand it over."

Rose handed the bottle off to him, and she saw him squirt some on his hands and rub them together.

"Turn around," he said gently.

She complied and closed her eyes. The Doctor's hand felt soft on her back, and he rubbed the sunblock in circles, meticulously covering every inch. After what felt like mere seconds, he proclaimed, "All done."

Rose turned to him meaning to grin with her tongue between her teeth, but finding the Doctor much closer than she thought.

Her lips bumped his on accident, a few seconds sweep across them, but long enough for to feel dizzy.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized profusely.

"S'okay," the Doctor croaked out, eyes closed and expression wistful. "Was an accident, right?" His eyes opened then, boring straight into hers, and what Rose saw frightened her.

"Yeah," she said gently. "Didn't know you were so close."

"Rose," he said softly.

"Yeah?" she asked, holding her breath.

There was a pause, and she was so sure he was either going to kiss her or say something. Finally, "Did you know that this planet has over a thousand species exclusive to it?"

"No," she said.

"Would you like to see?" he asked.

"Sure," she offered up, realizing he wasn't quite ready to deal with this new turn in their relationship, and she would grant him the time he needed. She was nothing if not patient.

"I'll change, and you go swim out to Donna."

"Don't we need gear or somethin'?" Rose asked. "I mean, I've never been scuba divin', but I thought you needed equipment."

"Not here," the Doctor said. "This planet's water is oxygenated so much that being underwater is like being on land. No special equipment needed. You'll feel exactly like a fish."

"Okay," Rose said. "I'll be with Donna."

…..

The reefs were more beautiful than Rose could have ever imagined. They really did look like they were carved from diamonds, shimmering and reflecting everything in the water around them.

The fish were something else entirely. The Doctor was always happy to point out a new one as they swam by. There was the graceful Cielle fish, light blue and streamlined, their scales taking in a pearl shine; the big and bulky Grelg fish, dark green and clumsy in their movements, but incredibly intelligent, they could understand and even speak a few English words; and finally the flourescent Predes fish, orange, pink, and yellow, and always swimming in a pattern that changed constantly with their mood.

Rose and Donna oohed and ahhed at the appropriate moments, and reached out to touch the scales of a few, finding them smoother than even Earth fish. They had the consistency of silk.

Donna inquired about the mermaids Jack spoke of, but the Doctor lamented that they were on the opposite side of the planet, but they would come back to see them one day, because they were not something to be missed.

With sore and aching muscles from all the swimming, the trio made it back to the rocks, relaxed from the day and awaiting the return of their other companion.

The Sun was low in the sky when Jack finally returned, chatting amicably with them about the new fish they discovered and the reefs, and telling them about his own Teen rated adventures. With one final lemon drink, the group was walking back towards the TARDIS, ready to call it a night.

"I'm surprised," Rose spoke up. "Not one instance of runnin' for our life."

The Doctor huffed, offended. "You say that like it happens every day."

"Almost every day," Jack pointed out.

The Doctor grinned at him. "Come on, into the box you all go." He held open the door and the friends all piled inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Donna Noble got her first very real dose of what the team meant about the universe not giving them any breaks when later that night when they were lounging around the library, the Doctor suddenly sprung up from the couch, brandishing something in the air high up his head.

"We've got a message!" the Doctor exclaimed happily, beaming away at all of them.

"What's it say?" Rose asked interestedly.

"Adipose Industries," the Doctor read out, "the fat just literally walks away!"

"What?" Jack asked confusedly. "That thing gets the adverts?"

"What is that thing, anyways?" Donna demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "And why are you brandishin' it around like that?"

"Physic paper," the Doctor explained distractedly, before rounding on Jack. "I don't get the adverts on this, Jack! I'm offended you would even say that, this is a very important-"

"Rose in her bikini earlier," Jack spoke quickly, and his mouth tilted into a smirk as the Doctor hid the paper behind his back.

"What the hell is physic paper, and why did you say that for?" Donna asked Jack.

"It has physic paper, and it usually is connected to the holder. As for why I said it, it was to prove the paper isn't always showing off important messages, sometimes it-"

"Says things like you're single and you work out?" Rose teased, poking her tongue between her teeth.

"Hanging from a rope in the middle of an air raid, how could I stand a chance?" Jack joked right back.

"What?" the Doctor frowned. "What are you two on about?"

"Our first date." Jack grinned impishly, just trying to annoy the Doctor.

"If you two are quite done," Donna said firmly, "Would anyone like to tell me what the paper said?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, but Rose cut in. "I want to know as well. Whad'dya say you lock on to those coordinates and lead us there, boss?"

He beamed at Rose. "Of course, sarge."

Jack rolled his eyes affectionately. "Any day now," he muttered.

"I'm with Captain Cheesecake on this one," Donna sighed. "Get a room."

Jack sighed. "I resent that nickname. Mickey gave it to me."

"Who's Mickey?" Donna asked curiously.

"Another time!" the Doctor called from the hallway. "Is anyone else coming with Rose and I to save the world, or are we are on our own?"

Jack was about to comment something before the Doctor said, "Not the time or place, Jack!"

"When will it be?" he asked huffily before strolling off towards the pair. Donna followed close behind until they reached the console room once more.

"How's that piece of paper goin' to lead us to the trouble?" Donna asked.

"The TARDIS can lock onto the coordinates of that message and pilot us there," the Doctor explained.

"Let's hope we don't get stuck in a black hole or somethin'," she muttered darkly.

Rose snickered. "I-"

"Don't you dare," the Doctor threatened darkly. "That was one time! And we got out alright!"

"Are you tellin' me," she started calmly, "that I could get stuck in a BLACK HOLE?!"

"Donna, honestly, don't listen to Rose, it's fine. Anyways, we're here now, aren't we?"

Donna placed her hands on her hips. "If that happens to us, I swear I'll kill you, spaceman."

"Right," the Doctor said once they were outside Adipose Industries, "this is the plan. Donna and Jack you take the front doors, Rose and I will take the back."

"That's your answer?" Donna asked. "Stroll through the front doors."

The Doctor huffed and dug around in his pockets for something. "Some old ID cards of mine. Just flash them quickly, and they won't even notice."

"I hope so for your sake," Donna muttered.

Jack just grabbed the ID cards from the Doctor and smiled. "Thanks, Doc. Where are we meeting up?"

"Back at the TARDIS, in an hour or so. Try to take a look around, see what you can, and get out. We'll decide what to do after that. Got it?"

The team nodded.

"Good. Rose?" The Doctor turned towards the blonde companion in question, and offered his hand to her.

She beamed at him and laced her fingers through his. "Good luck, guys," she said and turned towards the rear of the building.

"See you in hell, Rosie," Jack said solemnly, then grinned.

"Just you and me," the Doctor said to her.

"Yep!" she exclaimed as they walked towards the back of the building.

"So, there's probably something else I should tell you," he said.

"What's that?" she asked anxiously.

"There's no rear door."

"How're we gettin' in then?" Rose sighed.

"Fire escape!" the Doctor proclaimed proudly. To prove his point, he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and held it towards the fire escape. With a few whirs and other noises, the escape rocketed towards the ground.

"After you!" he exclaimed, holding out his free arm.

Rose let go of his hand and started to climb up the ladder, but to her dismay, a searing pain cut through her head once more.

It's all my fault.

Her grip faltered on the ladder, and she suddenly felt a steady pair of arms wrap around her.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, and she could hear the concern in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Doctor," she sighed. "Just a headache again."

She could feel his frown from behind her. "Do you want to go back to the TARDIS?" he asked. "The other two can manage."

"No!" she exclaimed, gripping the ladder harder. "Let's go. I want to do this."

"Only if you're sure," he said, "but if this happens again, we're going straight back to the TARDIS, no arguments, Rose. You got that?"

She grumbled. "Suppose."

"I'm serious, Rose," he said firmly.

"Fine," she sighed. "Let's just get on with this, yeah? The sooner we investigate, the sooner we can get back."

The arms left her and she started to climb once more. She could feel the Doctor directly right behind her, ready to catch her if she fell, and that helped her reign in the dizziness.

When they reached the top, Rose climbed over the windowsill and waited for the Doctor to join her. As always, she admired his lean muscles that were perfect for climbing.

"Come on, we've got to get to the main offices," he instructed, and they walked down the corridor they were in.

…..  
"Adipose Industries, the twenty first century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is. You just take one capsule. One capsule, once a day for three weeks, and the fat, as they say..."

It was at this point that the video on the screen behind her played. "The fat just walks away."

A woman from the audience raised her hand, and Rose smiled at that. "Excuse me, Miss Foster. If I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

The presenter, Ms. Foster, pursed her lips. "Oh, Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I can oblige."

Rose looked over at the Doctor who was leaning forward in the booth, his head leaning on his hands to catch her every word.

The video played once more. "Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilising lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter -"

The rest of the words were lost to Rose as the door opened behind them, but the Doctor didn't flinch. He just pulled out his psychic paper and flashed it towards the intruder.

"Health and Safety. Film department."

With that, the guard left, and Rose turned her attention towards the presentation once more.

"One hundred percent legal, one hundred percent effective," Ms. Foster assured.

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" the reporter asked her.

We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone, but from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin."

"What did she mean by that, Doctor?" Rose asked, turning to look at him.

His brow was furrowed in concentration, and at some point in the presentation his specs had made their way onto his face. "I don't know," he said. "It doesn't sound good, though. What do you say we make our way down to the call center? See what they're selling?" The Doctor ended his sentence with a grin, and Rose couldn't help but return it.

"Course!" she exclaimed, standing up to leave the projection room.

...

"We deliver within three working days," the woman they found was saying to the customer on the phone.

"John Smith, Rose Tyler, we're with Health and Safety. Don't mind us," he introduces when she looks at them funnily. He waves it off like they were normal.

It was then that Rose noticed a box sitting next to the woman, a tiny pill-shaped pendant resting on a cushion.

She pointed it out to the Doctor, and he grabbed it immediately, taking his glasses out of his pocket and examining it.

"It's made of eighteen karat gold, and it's yours free," the woman was telling the customer now. "No, we don't do pens," she said firmly, scowling. "No, I can't make an exception."

Rose's mouth twitched into a grin as she imagined a man on the other end of the line, wondering what the bloody hell he was going to do with a gold necklace. What was so important about this necklace anyways? Did it have anything to do with the weight loss program if they couldn't interchange it with a pen?

"We're gonna have to keep this necklace for testin'," Rose said to the woman. "And, we're gonna need a list of your customers. Could you print it off?"

She looked at her bemusedly. "Health and safety wants all that?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Are you questionin' me?"

"No," the woman said quickly. "List, yeah. I'll print it off."

The Doctor stopped studying the necklace and grinned at Rose. "Brilliant! That's the printer there?" he asked, popping up over the cubicle wall to look for it.

"By the plant, yeah," the woman sighed.

"Has it got paper?" he checked.

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked," she assured him.

"Excuse me, everyone!" A voice sounded from the front of the offices, and Rose's heart pounded with the adrenaline rush as she recognized it as Ms. Foster's.

"If I could have your attention," she continued. "On average, you're selling forty Adipose packs a day. That's not enough. I want one hundred sales a person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Because, if anyone's good at trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it." She left.

Rose pondered back over what she heard, when the Doctor spoke once more.

"Anyways, if you could print that off. We'll be away. Thanks."

He made to walk off towards the plant with Rose in tow right before the woman handed him a piece of paper.

"What's that?" he asked.

Rose peeked over his shoulder curiously and saw what looked suspiciously like a number and a name, Clare. When she looked over her suspicions where confirmed as she grinned at the Doctor wolfishly.

"Thanks, then. Oh, what's this?" he asked, a beat too late to the intent.

"My telephone number," she said confidently, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"What for?" he asked confusedly and she fought the urge to laugh. Lucky for her, her Time Lord was the most clueless bloke and alien to ever exist when it came to this kind of thing.

"Health and Safety. You be health, I'll be safety," Clare clarified.

"Ah," was all he said, gulping audibly, tugging on his tie. "But that contravenes, er, paragraph five, subsection C. Er, sorry. Rose?" He turned to her expectantly and she looked at him amusedly.

"Yes?"

"Let's just get that paper and leave, eh?"

She had to fight the urge to laugh all the way back to the TARDIS.

...

"So, remind me again, what exactly is paragraph five, subsection C, boss?" Rose teased him later in the console room when the others met up with them.

"Er." The Doctor's cheeks turned red. "I just-I mean, she was lovely...but- ah."

"But?" Rose prompted.

"He's already in love with the blonde currently in his console room," Jack supplied helpfully, grinning at them. "Right, Doc?"

The Doctor choked. "I- well. Jack!" he exclaimed finally, and rather furiously.

"I'm done, I swear!" Jack held up his hands in surrender. "But Rose, you're telling me the story later tonight when we clear this up."

"Rose," the Doctor pleaded. "Don't-"

"My pleasure, captain," Rose purred at him, tongue poking between her teeth. "It's a fascinating look at if the Doctor even dances."

"Dances?" Donna asked confusedly. "Now I'm completely lost, I thought we were talkin' about if he knew how to have-"

"Could we concentrate!" the Doctor yelled. "Please," he added as an afterthought.

"Fine, fine," Rose agreed easily. "What is our plan of attack, _sir_?"

His eyes bulged at that. "Rose," he squeaked. "Don't call me that. Doctor, as you know. Now, I think we should compare our client lists, and decide where we're going. We'll split up into teams of two and-"

"Only if it's girls together and boys together," Donna interrupted. "If I have to deal with you two givin' each other googly eyes to each other instead of bein' professional I may just punch meself in the face."

"It'll be worse with Jack!" the Doctor protested.

"It'll be fun!" Rose promised. "Sides, it'll give me real bondin' time with our new friend, and it'll be a nice break from the testosterone. Unless you're scared we're more efficient than you boys?"

The Doctor scoffed. "As if. Right, Donna and Rose, you take Stacy Campbell. We'll take Roger Davey. Meet back here as I said before. Report anything suspicious, you got that?"

"Yes!" they proclaimed.

"Good, Allons-y!"

...

"That was a rather excellent bit of manuverin' back there," Donna told Rose as they rounded the corner to Stacy's flat.

"Well," she said, "When you've traveled with the same man for so long, you know everythin' about him. I happen to know he's competitive as everythin'." She grinned at her. "Sides I was serious about testosterone." She wrinkled her nose at that. "The two of them for too long together will give you headaches, Donna Noble."

"I don't doubt it," she laughed. "Just a taste of it today was enough for me. Now then, are we gonna find out what's happenin'?" She nodded towards the flat's door.

"Yep!" Rose agreed happily. "More than."

She knocked on the door, and Stacy answered, looking between the two of them. They both plastered on their fakest and biggest smiles.

"Stacy Campbell?" Donna asked.

"Who wants to know?" she asked.

"My name's Donna Noble, this is Rose Tyler-" Rose waved. "-We represent Adipose Industries. Just need to ask you a few questions."

...

"So, are you going to tell me what happened with the woman in the calling center today, or am I going to have to wait for Rose?" Jack asked as they made their way towards Roger's house.

"You couldn't pry it from my cold, dead lips," the Doctor muttered, shaking his head. "I don't see why you all are hung up on-"

"Because I know you're denying yourself what you really want," Jack said simply. "I know you want Rose. I can see it plain as say every time you look at her. That hasn't changed with regeneration. So, what I'm wondering is, why haven't you done anything about it?" he asked.

The Doctor sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Even if Rose did want something more with me-"

"She does," he pointed out knowingly.

"IF," the Doctor began again. "I can't, Jack. I thought you would understand that with your situation. If I let myself be that attached to her, imagine what will happen when she dies," he finished bitterly. "I can't do that."

"So, you think it's better to string her along?" Jack asked angrily. "Honestly, Doctor. What good will that do either of you?"

"It'll keep her alive longer," he said simply. "Anyway, can we please not talk about this now? We've made it to Roger's. Let's see what's going on."

Jack nodded. "Fine. But you'll have to make a decision one day. You can't keep avoiding it forever."

The Doctor just shook his head and knocked on the door.

The man answered and looked between the two of them oddly.

"Mister Roger Davey?" The Doctor graced him with one of his most charming smiles. "I'm calling on behalf of Adipose Industries. Just need to ask you a few questions."

...

"It's been fantastic!" Stacey told them enthusiastically when they were all in her siting room. "I've started the pills on Thursday. Five days later, I've lost eleven pounds."

Rose frowned at her answer.

"No side effects or anythin'?" Donna asked.

"No, I feel fantastic!" It's a new lease on life. Now, what do you think of these earrings? Do they work?"

"Yeah, lovely," Donna assured her.

...

"I've been on the pill for about two weeks now," Roger told them. "I've lost fourteen kilos."

"That's the same amount every day?" the Doctor asked, in awe of what could be doing such a thing. He could feel Jack tense beside him at the hint of something troubling.

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

"What makes you say that?" the Doctor asked, a frown developing on his face.

"That's when I get woken up," Roger told them. "Might as well weigh myself at the same time."

...

"You goin' on a date?" Donna asked.

"I'm doing the opposite," Stacey told them. "I'm dumping him. I can do better than him now. Right, I won't be long. If the taxi beeps, give me a shout." With that, the woman rushed upstairs, presumably to freshen up.

"This whole thing doesn't strike you as odd?" Rose asked her, glancing nervously at the stairs. "Where do the pounds go? 'Cause I tried one of those diet things in the ninth grade and took me a month just to lose a few pounds."

"Was gonna say the same," Donna agreed. "I've never heard of anyone losin' eleven pounds in five days. That's unhealthy, right?"

"Should be," Rose said. "I wonder what's happenin'? She seems to be completely fine, quite giddy, actually. She's dumpin' her boyfriend."

...

"It is driving me mad," Roger told them. "Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, it goes off."

"But with no burglars?" the Doctor asked, brows furrowing.

"Absolutely no one?" Jack clarified.

"Nothing," Roger says again. "I've given up looking."

"Tell me, Roger," the Doctor asked suddenly as something occurred to him. "Do you have a cat flap?"

He looked at them strangely but walked towards his front door, and motioned them to follow. He pointed at the square opening inside.

"It was here when I bought the house," he said. "I've never bothered with it, really. I'm not a cat person."

"No, I've met cat people," the Doctor said absent-mindedly, bending down to get a closer look. "You're nothing like them."

Jack looked at him strangely, but bent down to look with him. "Anything, Doc?" he asked.

"Is that what it is, though?" Roger asked. "Cats getting in in the middle of the night?"

"Well," the Doctor said, "thing about cat flaps is, they don't just let things in. They let things out as well."

"Like what?" Roger asked.

"The fat just walks away," the Doctor said to them in answer, and Jack groaned at the thought of chasing fat down the street.

Well, he reasoned, there had been worse things.

...

"Won't be long!" Stacey called out to them from the bathroom now.

"Oh, that's alright," Donna replied.

She took the pendant out of her pocket and held it in her fingers.

"Oh, you found one of those, too?" Rose asked. "The Doctor took one from that Clare woman from the call center, said he was goin' to investigate it."

"Yeah, I dunno," she answered. "There's just somethin' about it." She twisted the capsule absentmindedly.

"I think it has somethin' to do with this whole Adipose thing," Rose confessed to her. "I was thinkin' it back at the call center, but I haven't told the Doctor yet."

"What d'you think it does?" she asked interestedly.

"I dunno," she admitted. "But whatever it is, can't be good."

...

"Well, thanks for your help," the Doctor said sincerely, standing up to leave. Jack popped up next to him a second later.

"Yeah, you've been a big help." He winked at the man.

"Tell you what," the Doctor said, "maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so."

A device beeped in his pocket, and he glanced down at it. "Oh. Got to go. Sorry!"

...

"You alright up there?" Donna called. It had been a long time.

"Yeah," Stacey answered, although it sounded shaky.

"Stacey, are you alright?" she asked again, Rose right behind her. "Wouldn't mind a visit myself. Everything alright in there?"

Rose knocked. "It's only us."

"D'you mind if I pop to the loo?" Donna asked.

"Oh, help me!" Stacey called from inside. Oh, my God, help me!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Donna asked, trying the doorknob only to find it locked.

"Hold on, Stacey!" Rose called. She turned to Donna. "Step back."

Donna obeyed, and she backed up a few paces. She threw her entire body weight into the door and it bowed, letting them burst through the door.

They witnessed the scene in the bathroom, Stacey was nowhere to be seen. Only her clothes, and a small blob-shaped object with facial features on the windowsill that was waving at them and then jumped into the night.

...

"Would you like to tell me what the hell those things were?" Donna demanded furiously, despite breathing heavily from the running they had done.

"Doctor"! Rose exclaimed when they burst through the door. "Those pills, I think they're connected to the fat!"

"Yes, yes," he said impatiently. "Donna, what happened with what you were talking about?"

"There were these blob things, Rose, tell 'im! And it waved at us and jumped through a window, then you saw that van obviously, spaceman, don't think I didn't see you and Jack over here runnin' towards it!" Donna yelled.

"Right," the Doctor said. "Let's piece together what we know. Rose?"

"When Donna started fiddlin' with her necklace thing from Adipose like we have, somethin' happened to Stacey Campbell. We only found her clothes, and in her place there was a blob-shaped creature that waved at us and jumped, like Donna said."

"And the Doctor and I gathered that the fat is on a schedule," Jack chimed in. "It leaves at ten minutes past one, usually through an opening like a cat flap."

"Doctor," Rose began uneasily. "Stacey Campbell...is she-?"

He froze and turned towards her. "Yes," he said gently, moving to take her hands in his, "but I promise you, Rose, we'll find whatever did this to her, and we'll stop it. Now, who wants to go down to Adipose Industries and get our answers once and for all?"

...

It turned out that Adipose Industries was just a cover up for the Adipose race and the need for a new breeding planet. As for Ms. Foster, she was their nanny, and she met her untimely demise by believing that the real parents of the children would want to keep her around when she was an accomplice to their crimes.

"Is there always stuff like this?" Donna asked them later, back in the TARDIS. "This is sort of mad to wrap your head 'round, innit?"

"There's all sorts of stuff," Rose said. "Mad stuff, brilliant stuff. But you know what, Donna Noble?" she asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell you what it is most of all. Trip of a lifetime!" With that, she beamed over at the Doctor and he answered in kind, hugging her against him tightly.

"Quite right, Rose Tyler!" he replied. "Now, off to bed all of you. We've got a long day planned for us tomorrow, and I don't want any complaints of not enough sleep." He ended this with a pointed glance at Rose.

"That was once!" she insisted, "And that was right after I signed up and we had been goin' for three straight days! Can you really blame me?"

"No," he signed, rolling his eyes at her affectionately. "You silly little apes and your need for sleep. I just want to spend more time with you," he said gently.

"Right," Jack cleared his throat. "I think I'll take that offer to retire. Rose? When you're done here, remember the story you promised!" With that, he took off down the corridor.

"Goodnight, spaceman, I'll be in Jack's room, Rose." She winked at them as she left.

"I'll be off," Rose told him. "I did promise."

He groaned. "Do you have to?" he complained. "If you aren't going to sleep right away we could do something else together!"

"Maybe later," she promised, "but, I have to go." She grinned at him cheekily, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See you later, Doctor."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Rose tells Jack and Donna what happened with the call center woman, Rose tells Jack what he missed, and Jack and the Doctor have a throwdown before something happens to their blonde companion.

"So, Rosie," Jack said knowingly when they were all gathered in his room. "What is it that happened with the call center woman?"

She grinned. "It was hilarious! While we were investigatin', I tell her to print me off a list, right? Well, when we go to get it, she hands the Doctor a piece of paper, and when I look over it's her name and number. I could barely contain my laughter!"

Jack sniggered at this, and Donna looked like she was ready to burst.

"So, what did he say?" Jack asked.

"He said, 'What's this, then?' and the poor dear didn't even let it phase her. She told him that she could be health and he could be safety, and he turned the brightest red I've ever seen. Then, he mumbled somethin' about it bein' against paragraph five, subsection C!" Rose was roaring with laughter by this time, finally able to get a good laugh about the whole situation, and her friends were in the same state.

"I can't believe he would say that!" Donna finally managed to say in between gasps for air.

"I can!" Jack exclaimed. "The Doc can't even make a move on someone he loves, imagine what it's like for a completely innocent flirt."

"Jack," Rose warned darkly, "he doesn't-"

"I'm just gonna go to bed," Donna said quickly, making her way towards the door. "Night!"

Rose sighed. "Now you scared her off."

"On the contrary, Rose," Jack said. "She knew I wanted to talk to you in private, without the Doctor around."

"What is it?" she asked wearily, laying back against his pillows.

"You need to make a move on the Doctor," he said point-blank. "We all know he isn't going to make it first."

She sighed. "It's not that easy, Jack." The blonde avoided his gaze, toying with the loose strands on his comforter.

He lay down next to her. "What is it you're not telling me? When he was his other self you were ready to jump him at a moment's notice."

She huffed. "Was not. And there were some things that happened while you were gone, Jack. Some...relationship defining things."

Jack frowned at that. "Like what?"

"Well," Rose swallowed. "There was a situation when a previous companion was tagging along and...I was a bit jealous I admit at first. But d'you know what she told me? He left her behind. He's gonna do that to all of us one day, Jack, because he can't stand to watch the people he cares about wither and die. I can't make make harder on him by pushing him into a relationship. Then he invited Mickey along. You know how much he dislikes him, it's like he was trying to push us back together and construct more barriers. The final punch though, Jack? I saw him fall in love with a woman in less than 24 hours."

"He fell in love with you in the span of five minutes," Jack argued. "Are you sure it wasn't just admiration?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what it was. Can we talk about somethin' else? Tell me about your adventures? I'll just lay here and listen."

"Okay, Rosie," he agreed easily.

She fell asleep within minutes.

...

Jack was livid. The Doctor probably missed his chance with one of the kindest, most brilliant, and beautiful human beings.

As soon as Rose was snoring, Jack stalked off in search of the alien in question.

He didn't have to search long or hard, the Doctor was tinkering with the console absentmindedly and Jack wondered if he was waiting for Rose.

"She's asleep," he said coolly. "In my bed," he added when he turned around, presumably to check on her.

"In your-" the Doctor paused and gulped. "Oh. Well, congratulations, I guess," he said flatly, expressing darkening.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Not that it would be any business of yours, if we had, seeming as how you've never told the girl you wanted to be exclusive, but we didn't. We were talking and she fell asleep. I'm here to talk to you about something, actually."

"I'm busy, Jack," the Doctor said sulkily, looking pointededly at the console.

"No, this can't wait. What the hell do you think you're playing at?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" the Doctor spluttered. "How dare you-"

"No, how dare _you_!" Jack shouted. "Rose is one of the people I love most in this universe, Doctor, never forget that. Don't make her feel like anything less than special, which apparently you were doing a lot of. I'm half tempted to throw you out of an air lock!" he snarled.

The Doctor looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You? But- I. She does?"

"Yes," he hissed. "Something about falling in love with a woman in less than 24 hours. Ring any bells?"

His brow furrowed in confusion and then his face lit up in recognition. "Madame de Pompadour. But why?"

Jack whistled lowly. "The French escort to King Louis? You really did mess up, Doctor. Did you ever talk to her about it?"

"No," the Doctor frowned. "She went to bed early that night, went to show Mickey his room. Next morning, she was completely fine. We went off and then there was the parallel universe."

Jack sighed. "I swear you guys are going to cause me to drink myself to death."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but they were cut off by a scream. A very female, very Rose sounding scream. He took off like a shot, Jack right on his heels.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled down the corridor. "Rose, what's going on!?"

There was no answer.

"Rose!" Jack yelled this time. "Are you alright?"

They reached Jack's door by this time and the Doctor burst through. The sight that greeted them twisted his stomach.

Rose was thrashing all over his bed, the comforter caught around her throat, her forehead covered in a thick sheen of sweat, and she was screaming like something was killing her.

The Doctor reached her side in an instant, quickly untangling the comforter from choking her and brushing her hair back.

"Rose," he murmured to her. "Rose, it's me, the Doctor. You're safe. Wake up."

She still wouldn't respond to him, her thrashing and screaming still continued. The Doctor turned to Jack, an unfathomable expression in his eyes.

"You're going to have to help me move her to the medical bay, Jack. There's something really wrong with her."

Jack nodded. "Tell me what to do."

"I'll carry her, but keep straight behind me. She's got to be hooked up to a heart monitor immediately, that'll be your job. Did they teach you in the Time Agency?"

"Yes," he answered. "Let's go now."

The Doctor nodded firmly, scooping Rose into his arms and keeping a tight hold despite the fact that she was still thrashing. They practically sprinted down the corridor until, thankfully, the TARDIS made the med bay door appear.

"What's goin' on?" Donna asked sleepily, leaning against the doorframe of her room, hair askew.

"Something's wrong with Rose," Jack explained as they rushed into the medical bay.

Donna instantly perked up at that and followed them. "What is it?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know yet," the Doctor said darkly. "But I have a feeling it's connected to her headaches she wouldn't let me run tests on earlier."

Jack placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay. You couldn't force her."

The Doctor sent her down on a cot gently, and Jack sprang into action. He quickly placed a cuff on her finger to attach her to the monitor.

They frowned as her heart rate spiked fast. The Doctor placed a palm against her forehead.

"Burning up. We're going to have to get an IV in her for medicine since she won't remain conscious."

"She won't wake up!?" Donna screeched.

"Donna, please," the Doctor said tiredly. "Not right now."

He walked over to one of the supply cabinets, and extracted an IV port and bag plus a few medicines Jack couldn't see.

"Okay, this is extremely crucial. Jack, I'm going to need you to put these medicines in the IV bag while I insert her port. Donna," he turned towards her and leveled her with a stare. "I need you to hold her still. She's still thrashing, and I can't hit an artery."

The companions got into position and awaited his go ahead.

…..

The Doctor had gotten her stable, but Rose still wouldn't wake up. His hands dragged over his face.

Rose Tyler would always get herself in trouble and almost force him into regeneration, wouldn't she? He wanted nothing more for her to wake up, so they could talk about why she didn't let him perform tests.


	8. Chapter 8

"You boys need rest," a voice in her mind said firmly. "Why don't you let me watch over her?"

"You don't even know what you're looking for!" said a voice she thought she should know. Something about it was achingly familiar.

"I would, if you would TELL me!" the first voice protested.

"Let's just go rest like she said. It's been two days. No change. Maybe…" this new voice trailed off.

"What?" the familiar voice asked hoarsely, like it knew the answer but was afraid to admit it.

"Maybe she'll never wake up."

…..

"Her brain activity is slowing down!"

"That means?"

"She might be able to wake up soon."

"Doc…"

…..

Her eyes fluttered open.

The first thing Rose was aware of was the disorientation of waking up after a long nap. Like you weren't quite sure how long it had been.

"Doctor?"

"Oh, my God!" Donna exclaimed. "Spaceman, you skinny strip of nothin', get in here!"

There was a bounding of something that sounded like feet, and then a cool hand pressed against her forehead.

"You're still burning up," the Doctor said disapprovingly. "Other than that, how do you feel?"

"Disoriented," Rose answered truthfully. "And I...my head." She clutched it and tried to push herself up, only to be pushed back down gently.

"Ah, ah, not yet," the Doctor commanded, moving into her field of vision finally.

A throat cleared itself from the doorway. "No one thought to inform me, I see."

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey, Rosie," he said, voice thick with emotion.

"Did I fall asleep while we were talkin'?" Rose asked, eyebrows furrowing. "That's embarrassin'. Although, why am I in here?"

The entire room fell completely silent.

"What do you remember, Rose?" the Doctor asked carefully.

"Talkin' to Jack," she said thoughtfully. "Then, I got lightheaded, so I leaned back and closed my eyes to rest them for a bit, then there was a burnin'..." she trailed off. "That's it."

The Doctor sighed.

"Can I sit up now?" she asked.

"Sure," he agreed easily.

When she was sitting upright, she wasn't sure it was the right decision. The company in the room looked in a right state. Both Jack and the Doctor had red puffy eyes, the Doctor had at least a three day stubble, and their hair looked a ratty mess. Donna looked like she hadn't slept in a while, and her clothes looked slept in.

"How long have I been out?" she asked nervously. "Long enough for you to not show our newest memeber some hospitality, I see," she tried to joke, but it fell flat.

"It's been-" Donna began then stopped. "I think the Doctor should tell you what's been goin' on. Talk about a hell of a scare right when you first sign up for the Interglactic Weirdo Club." She rolled her eyes, but she could see the undercurrent of worry dancing beneath.

Jack opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it. "I'll give you a minute to talk to her, Doc. After that, I'm coming in, because I'd like to have a few choice words

as well."

Rose frowned. "What did I do?"

Jack said nothing, just pulled Donna up by the hand and they walked out into the corridor.

"Doctor, what was Jack talkin' about?" she asked, searching his eyes.

His expression was guarded giving nothing away. "What he was talking about was you almost dying, Rose Tyler," he said flatly.

"Dying?" she asked. "But I don't understand-"

The Doctor sighed heavily and scraped his hands down his face roughly. He sat on the edge of the cot next to her. "What you need to understand, Rose Tyler, is we almost lost you. We almost

lost you because you once again thought that you could handle something on your own."

"But, Doctor," Rose protested. "They were just dreams, they were just-"

"The beginnings of regeneration," he said coldly.

"They were what?" she asked in disbelief. "But regeneration is somethin' only-"

"Time Lords do, yes."

"Then how?"

"Because of a decision you made almost a year ago," he told her softly, turning to face her. "Rose, you can't...what I mean is, a human body can't handle that kind of pain. That's why you

almost died."

"But I didn't," she pointed out.

"Barely," the Doctor said, a shiver running through his body. "The only reason you made it through was the TARDIS. She alerted me every time your heart was going into cardiac arrest."

"How did I not feel that?" she asked.

"You tell me," he said, searching her face. "I honestly don't know."

"So, what does that mean for me?" she asked. "Am I still human or?"

"Or," he supplied. "Something new."

"Or?" she asked confusedly.

"Your body is evolving," he said. "And it's all my fault. A human was never meant to withstand the Time Vortex, and even though I could contain most of it, there's still been traces lingering in your blood stream, within your very DNA. You're becoming human plus Time Lord. The thing is, Rose, there's never been anything like it. I don't know what that means for you."

"Does it mean I could stay with you?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know," he said haughtily. "I'm still not sure if you'll even make it through the process, Rose."

Tears pricked in her eyes. "I didn't mean to make the two of you worry, it's just-"

"Just what?" he asked, his voice raising dangerously close to a shout. "I don't think you understand just how much I need you!"

Her mouth fell wide open at that. "Doctor-" she started softly.

"Jack wants to have a few words with you," he said roughly. "Remember?"

"Will you be back?" she asked, getting distressed and she could feel her heart clenching. The monitor next to her kicked into overdrive in response.

The Doctor rushed to her side and smoothed her hair comfortingly. "Relax." He sighed. "I couldn't resist, even if I tried."

She smiled at that, and felt her heart beat go down, although it still felt weird. "Seem to have that affect, me," Rose joked.

He hummed placatingly.

"Doctor," she said, but it came out hoarsely, so she cleared her throat and started again. "Will you come back and explain to me what's goin' to happen?"

"I don't know for sure," he admitted. "But, I will try."

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully. "Send in the lecturer, now."

He frowned at that. "Jack was worried too, you know. Not as much as me," he sniffed. "But he still cares about you."

"I know," she sighed.

The Doctor nodded at that. "I'll send him in."

Not two seconds later, Jack came bursting through the door. "Rose Tyler, don't you ever do that again!" he scolded, rushing to her side and sweeping her into a bone-crushing hug.

Instantly pain seared up her side. "Ow, ow!" she protested.

He pulled back, eyes looking at her apologetically. "Sorry. Got a bit carried away. Rose, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you didn't seem to happy to talk about it." Rose shrugged. "Didn't think it was that important."

He sighed. "If you ever feel any of those symptoms again, I want you to tell us immediately, you got that? I love you, Rose. Don't want you to die on me." He grinned crookedly at her.

She smiled in return. "I'll try my best," she promised, kissing him on the cheek. "Love you too, you randy captain. So, what happened from your view point? The Doctor wouldn't tell me much?"

Jack sighed and sat beside her on the bed, tucking an arm around her for support. "You were going into cardiac arrest, you were burning up, you wouldn't stay conscious, and you were having seizures. Violent ones, in fact. Scared the life out of the Doctor so much, I thought he might regenerate."

She bit her lip in worry. "I didn't want that to happen."

He smiled at her sadly. "Then tell us next time, Rose. The Doctor could have done something to help."

"Will you tell me?" she asked him. "What happend on the Game Station?"

"It's not for me to tell," he said simply. "And I don't know much from your point of view. Just that I was dead one moment, and alive the next. When I went rushing to find you guys, you had just dematerialized."

She sighed heavily. "Great. I can already tell the Doctor isn't goin' to talk about it."

"You'd be surprised," he said softly. "He might be willing after all this. He was really scared, Rose, as were Donna and I."

"Oh my gosh, Donna!" Rose gasped. "How is she?"

"You gave her quite a fright, too. More than she'd let on of course, but she's starting to care about all of us, I can tell. Do you want me to tell her to come in?"

"Yeah, 'course I do!" she insisted, smiling brightly at the thought of their new red-headed friend. "She was here when I woke up, wasn't she?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "We started taking watch over you. She just happened to be here when you finally graced us with your presence. Anyways, I'll be right back. I'll tell her to come in," he promised, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head and darting out the door.

He returned moments later with a frazzled looking Donna.

"Don't suppose they're all done with the dramatics?" she asked exasperatedly. "That's supposed to be my bit, blondie! Thanks for takin' it," she chuckled.

Rose giggled. "Sorry, boss. I'll try better next time."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you'd better. Don't fancy baby-sittin' the spaceman's wife when we could be out travelin' the universe," she joked, then enveloped Rose in a hug.

"Don't you dare to that again," she threatened lowly before she pulled back.

"I promise I'll get better soon for you, Donna," Rose said. "So we can travel again."

The red-head waved her off. "You take your time. Don't want you over-exertin' yourself, do we?"

The Doctor strode back into the room, carrying a mug of tea and something else clenched in his fist.

"Drink up," he ordered Rose, handing over the mug and what looked like two pills.

"What is this?" she asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"It's what I've been giving you intravenously, but I figured since you don't like needles, you would't be too keen to jump right on that."

"What's it do?" she asked.

"Puts the effects of regeneration into stasis," he said flatly, "until I can figure out what to do."

"You have these lyin' around, and you didn't use them on yourself?" she said hotly, thinking back to his own regeneration she experienced.

"Rose, what I'm about to attempt hasn't been done before, but if I don't do it, you die," he said blankly. "Which would you rather?"

"Then, why d'you have these pills?" she questioned, challenging him.

"I made them," he retorted, "for you, while you were dying."

Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Donna and I will be back later to visit, sounds like you two are in for another married couple fight, and that is one thing, believe or not, I don't want to be in the middle of."

"Jack, you don't have to-" Rose began.

"Thank you, Jack," the Doctor said.

Jack nodded and they stepped out of the room.

"Rose, this isn't something to bat an eye at," the Doctor began. "I am completely terrified, and I have no idea what to do."

She sighed and patted the edge of her cot. "Come sit."

He bristled. "Rose, don't you get it? I can't stop, I can't take a breath, because-"

She held up a hand to silence him and downed the pills and the tea in one gulp. "There, now you have time. Sit. Down. _Now._"

The Doctor sighed, but obeyed what she said.

"Now, tell me what happened on the Game Station."

"Rose, I can't."

"That's exactly what put us into this situation now," she pointed out.

He muttered darkly under his breath but began. "You went back to the Powell Estates, remember?"

"More like you tricked me," she said reproachfully, smacking his arm.

He rolled his eyes. "What other choice did I have? Watch you die in front of me?" His voice broke on the last word.

Rose took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Then what happened once I got back? I remember the singing in my head, and that golden glow like with the Slitheen."

"That was the time vortex," he explained. "It understood what you wanted, which in your case was to stop the Daleks and protect us, so it rewrote your DNA and turned you into an all-powerful being, a goddess of sorts, if you will."

"Did you just call me a goddess?" she smirked at him.

"Well," he said, swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Just by way of explanation. But, you came out of the TARDIS, shrouded in this golden, glowing light. The sight of you...it took my breath away." The Doctor closed his eyes, remembering. "You explained that you had become the Bad Wolf, after the Game Station name. You told me you wanted me safe, and you defeated the Daleks like they were nothing, and they were...you were everything in that moment. The Sun, the Moon, the stars, the past, the present, and the future. It was killing you, and your last act was to bring Jack back to life, but when you did that, you brought him back permanently."

She gasped. "I made him immortal?"

"Yes," he said, "that's why I couldn't take him with us. When you're a Time Lord, beings like that, they're _wrong_. From a time sense perspective, he shouldn't exist, but he does. He can't die, and looking at him is painful for me."

Her grip on his hand tightened. "I did that?" she asked softly, looking down at her lap.

"You didn't know," he reassured her. "It was your compassion and the power mixing together. You couldn't stand for anyone you cared about being hurt."

"So, what happened after? How did I go back to Rose Tyler?"

"I kissed you," he admitted. "After a rather cheesy line, I took you into my arms and kissed you. I drew the vortex into myself, and that's how I regenerated. You weren't supposed to remember, because if you did, it could kill you. Obviously, I didn't do a great job," he finished darkly.

"It's not your fault," she told him gently. "You did your best. Like you said, it was my decision, wasn't it?"

"But I was supposed to protect you," he said.

"You did," she reminded him. "You sent me home to my mum. That wasn't for me, though. You should have known I wouldn't go down without a fight. That's what I did. I protected you, because you never think of yourself, Doctor."

He tilted her chin towards him so she was looking him straight in the eye. "You know," he began softly, "when you were laying there on the cot, sometimes I would just look at you, and I couldn't help but hope that I would figure this out and you would live as long as me. Do you know why?"

"Why?" she asked breathlessly, darting her tongue out to lick her lips.

"Because I've wanted to taste your lips on mine again, since I did when I took the vortex, since I did since Cassandra posessed you. Wanted to know how it is when you're in control" he said. "But I don't know...if I can, knowing you might die."

"Then let me make the decision for you," Rose said, closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against his after what felt like centuries. Her hands went up to his hair, stroking it gently, and he made a contented hum in the back of his throat. Their lips moved against each other's gently, mapping out the familiar, yet strange territory, and then they pulled away.

"So?" she asked quietly, biting her lip and not daring to look him in the eye.

"There's no power on this Earth that would stop me fighting for you, Rose Tyler," he promised her. "But you already knew that." He pulled her flush against him, resting his head on top of hers and holding her for just a few more moments.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: The Doctor continues to study Rose's condition, and their relationship has a predictable turn.

The comfort didn't last for very long. The Doctor sprang into action soon after the hug ended.

"Can't you stay?" she asked, very aware that she sounded desperate, but she had just gotten out a coma, and wanted the Doctor's reassuring presence near.

"I'm going to pull the mobile lab in here," he promised. "Sometimes there's things I can't do without the lab. I can get Jack or Donna to keep you company."

Rose smiled. "Thanks."

The Doctor nodded, smiling softly. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and walked out of the room.

…

He returned shortly after with what looked like a portable station that you were hooked up to in the hospital. The Doctor pulled the cart next to her cot, and pulled the chair from beside her bed to sit in.

Rose watched him with interest when he pulled his glasses out of his pocket and studied a monitor in front of him.

"What exactly are you lookin' for?" she asked.

"Any anomalies in the bloodstream that I can use to help me," he told her. "The ideal situation is to use your own blood as a recovery agent, to either change your DNA to fully human once more, or to make your DNA stable enough for you to live."

"And how's that goin'?" she asked calmly.

The Doctor didn't answer, but she could see a deep frown settling on his face. He turned away from the monitor and gave her a weak smile. "You'll be alright, Rose."

"I might believe you if you believed that," she said, looking down at the cot.

"I do," he said firmly. "I'm brilliant, and I'm going to use it to save my favorite companion."

She smiled at that. "Don't say that too loud, you'll get the others all upset," she teased.

"They already know." He waved her off, and looked at the monitor once more.

They fell into a companionable silence once more. Rose was starting to get sleepy and drift off when she heard the Doctor shout.

"Aha!"

"What?" she asked, scrambling once more into a sitting position.

"I found something!" he exclaimed, pulling his glasses off and grinning madly. "It's a long shot, but it just might work!"

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Time Lord-y stuff, Rose. I can't explain in any way a human would understand."

She nodded slowly. "Right."

"I just have to take a vial of your blood, and then I'll start working on it right away." The Doctor moved towards the cabinets and retrieved a needle.

Rose tensed as he got closer, waiting for the sting of it making contact with her skin. He rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Relax," he said softly. "It'll hurt less if you do."

She took a deep breath and fixed him with a dazzling smile. "Right, go ahead."

He drew the needle into her skin and then pulled it back out just as quick.

"Alright, I do have to go to the lab for this. Do you want company?" he asked.

"Nah," she waved him off. "I'm actually goin' to take a nap."

…..

Rose awoke to the sound of angry whispering. She sat up to find the Doctor arguing very heatedly with Jack and Donna.

"What's goin' on?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

The muttering stopped and the Doctor turned to look at her grimly.

"They want you to get up and have dinner with them."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, frowning.

"Rose," the Doctr started, fixing her with a level stare. "You're connected to machines right now," he waved to the monitor next to her bed, "and you just got out of a few day coma. I don't really think that's the best idea."

"Doctor," Donna argued. "I think Rose could benefit from gettin' out of that cot. And how long has it been since she's eaten anythin' proper?"

The Doctor turned to glare at her, but Jack cut in. "Don't start with her, Doctor. I get it. You're afraid for Rose, we all are, but I think Donna's right. The only way for her to feel better is to get into her normal routine again."

"Don't I get a say?" Rose protested from behind them, causing the group to look at her. "I'm the one this affects."

The Doctor sat at her side, taking her hand. "Of course, you do, Rose. I was just-"

Rose sighed. "I wanna have dinner with all of you. It's not travelin', yeah? I promise none of that until you figure out what we're gonna do, but I wanna at least get outta this cot."

He frowned, very clearly disagreeing with what she said, but Donna piped in first.

"Lovely! I'll make you my world-renowned lasagna," she said.

"You can cook?" Rose asked happily. "I can't!"

"A bit," Donna admitted. "Nothin' too fancy, but my dad, before he passed, he taught me to make a great lasagna."

"Can't wait," she said, beaming. "Sounds great. I'm famished."

The Doctor frowned at her. "Why didn't you say? I can bring you toast and jam, tea, or something."

"I just got hungry," Rose pointed out. "I was asleep. I can wait for Donna's lasagna, though."

Jack smiled at her. "Can't wait to see you at dinner again, Rosie."

"You either, Jack," she said.

"I'll just get on with it then," Donna said, "I'll need some help, Jack."

"Course, Donna," he said, winking.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, Rose."

"Did you find anythin' new?" she asked, ignoring what he said.

He grimaced. "Well, I would say I'm closer to a solution."

"How?" she asked encouragingly. "What is it?"

"There's a small particle that was introduced to your bloodstream when you absorbed the Time Vortex, and when you were re-exposed to the TARDIS after I absorbed it from you, she helped you adapt around it."

"So, why isn't she doin' anythin' now?" she asked confusedly.

"That's just it!" the Doctor exclaimed. "She has done something, as much as she can." He paused and beamed at her. "You see, Rose Tyler, Gallifreyan blood had special platelets that allowed us to recover quickly from injury, without regeneration. What the TARDIS did when you re-entered was to convert your bloodstream, using these platelets."

"So, I could technically stabiize myself?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I still don't know that bit. My vote is on yes, though. When you were sent into a coma, the TARDIS reactivated these platelets to allow your body to start the conversion process once she realized you were dying. However, your body is still too much like a human's, so it might still end up killing you."

"How do we get it to not do that?" Rose asked.

"I have to insert a specific type of chemical into your system, your immune system should do the rest," he explained.

"What's this chemical?" she asked.

"It's sort of hard to explain not in science babble, as you so put it," he said.

"When are you goin' to introduce the new chemical?" she asked.

"Well, I think we should wait until after dinner. The chemical is going to render you completely useless for a few days. No sleep, no bodily movement, and no control of your voice box."

Rose swallowed thickly. "It's either that or I die, yeah?"

The Doctor grasped her hand tightly, and looked her dead in the eyes. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry."

"But you'll stay with me?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Course I will," he promised. "No power in this universe could make me leave your side when you're like that, Rose."

She smiled weakly at him. "I'm worried more about you."

"About me?" He frowned. "You're the one dying, and instead you worry about me?"

"I don't want you to see me like that," she confessed. "Considerin' how you got with the Wire and the like."

"I can handle it," he said determinedly, reaching up to touch her cheek. "Trust me."

"With my life," Rose assured, even though it wasn't a question.

"Rose," he breathed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly.

"Remember when you asked about if you'd live longer?" he asked.

"Mhhm," she said in agreement.

"I was running some tests while you were asleep, and...if this chemical works- I mean, _when_ it does, there is a very strong possibility that you can live up to three hundred years."

"Three hundred?" she asked in surprise, pulling away from him. "Are you serious?"

"I would never joke around when it comes to your life, Rose. I am completely serious."

"Does that mean-?" she asked, afraid to continue.

Instead of answering, the Doctor cupped her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. Her hands immediately flew to his hair, stroking the strands in between her fingers. He pulled away.

"You can stay with me, yes," he said, rather breathlessly.

"Together?" she asked.

He fidgeted with her fingers, his eyes looking down. "Depends on what you mean by together."

"Would we be...you know, exclusive?" she asked, chancing a glance at him.

The Doctor's fingers squeezed hers tighter, but he still wasn't looking at her. "What would you like, Rose?"

"I...do. But I want you to want that, too, yeah?" she asked.

The Doctor finally looked up at her. "I'd like that, too." He grinned. "I just don't know how to do all this."

"We can do it together, yeah?" she asked. "Take it slow. As comfortable as you want."

"Alright," he agreed.

"Oi, you two!" a voice interrupted from the door. "Are you comin' for dinner or what?" Donna demanded.

The Doctor grinned at Rose and said, "Yeah, I think we are!"

…..

After a rather delicious lasagna, the Doctor led Rose back to the med bay. They made their way slowly, but surely, the Doctor's arm around her waist, and her head tucked into his shoulder.

"You two are so cute," Jack said knowingly, walking beside them.

"Thanks," Rose said happily, grinning.

"How long before we can travel again?" Donna asked.

"Another week or so once this chemical works it's way into Rose's system," the Doctor explained. "A few day's for it to do it's work, and a few days for recovery."

"And she'll be completely immobilized for a few days?" Jack asked nervously, looking at them.

"She'll be alright, Jack," the Doctor promised. "I'll be beside her the entire time."

He nodded, but still looked uneasy.

"I would say you could stay, Jack," Rose said, "but I don't want more people seein' me in that kind of state. Bad enough the Doctor is goin' to."

The Doctor steered Rose into the doorway, and helped her sit on the cot. He pulled the syringe out of the drawer next to them and filled it with a green liquid. He flashed Rose an encouraging smile.

Jack hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "See you in hell, Rosie," he told her before walking out.

Donna hugged her and said, "Don't die on us, blondie. Then the spaceman over there won't take us travelin'." A hint of sadness clouded her eyes.

"I'll be alright," she told her redheaded friend.

Donna nodded, and left to follow Jack.

The Doctor walked over, and placed a hand on her arm. "Remember, Rose. I'll be right here."

She nodded, gathering all her courage and motioned for him to start. "I'm ready."

He injected her with the chemical and helped her lie back on the pillows.

"Can you lie here with me?" she asked, already feeling the effects of the chemical taking control.

"Of course," he agreed easily, proceeding to lay down next to Rose, and tuck her into his arms. He rubbed soothing circles into her back. "I'll be right here when you become fully aware again."

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked.

"About what?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, anythin'," she said.

The Doctor thought for a moment before beginning. "Once upon a time there was a planet that was inhabited by a race that walked in the shadows; the shadows that were, that were still to come, and that could have been. There were two stars on this planet: one that made the mountains glow when it rose in the morning, and one that was large and golden red. There were two moons and rings that surrounded the entire planet. The mountains were covered in snow, the fields were filled with miles and miles of brilliant red grass, and the trees boasted silver leaves. The people were created from Looms, not born into existence, except for one child. A child that was born from love, and was therefore an outsider from his birth. He was rebellious, and wasn't set for the life he chose. He ran, he ran so far away from the place he thought was home until he reached another planet. This planet was so very different from his own, filled with oceans and green forests. The people were created like him, the grandiose scale of it all astounded him, and he took an instant liking to this world. Especially when, one day, he found an ordinary shop girl. Except, she wasn't ordinary at all, she was the best person he had ever met. She saved him from his burden, and she changed him for the better. She was his equal in every way, and she promised to stay by his side forever. He took her hand, and they've never stopped running, except now, it's together." He paused his story and looked down, only to see Rose staring blankly at the ceiling, no expression on her face.

He sighed. "It's already working, then," he said, smoothing her hair from her face. "We'll get you through this together, Rose Tyler."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry it's been such a long time between updates, I was crazy busy between the holidays, school, and work. This chapter forsees another companion joining the already busy TARDIS team, because as we know, the universe doesn't give breaks ;D Enjoy!

When Rose became aware of herself once more, the first thing she was aware of was being firmly tucked against someone's side. She shifted to be able to glance at the person in question, and smiled softly when she saw it was as snoozing Doctor.

Rose leaned down and murmured in his ear, "Hey, sleepyhead."

The Doctor didn't budge, he just muttered something in his sleep, and grasped Rose more tightly. She chuckled at that and snuggled against his chest, and it was then the Doctor woke up.

He rubbed his eyes and opened them widely, jumping back from her. "Rose!" he exclaimed. "You're awake!"

She laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Yes, obviously."

He hugged her tightly, and murmured, "I missed you," against her hair.

She blushed and said, "I missed you, too."

"How do you feel?" he asked, and Rose paused for a moment, assessing the damage.

"Actually," she stretched her muscles a bit. "I don't feel sore or anything at all. In fact...I feel better than before I even went into a coma!"

The Doctor grinned at that. "Am I brilliant or what?"

"Let's not go gettin' a big head, now," Rose chastised.

"Too late," he joked, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Doctor," she said quietly. "This can be a common thing now, yeah?" she asked nervously.

"Well," he paused. "If you want it to be."

"What d'you want?" she asked.

The Doctor gulped. "I would- yes. I would like that, very much."

"Okay," she beamed.

"Okay," he answered, grinning at her.

"We should probably tell the others I'm awake," Rose pointed out. "You know how Jack will get."

"Jack-schmack," the Doctor muttered.

"Oi, Mr. Jealousy," she scolded. "I'm pretty sure it's clear by now who I prefer?"

When he didn't answer, she sighed. "You just want me to prove it again, don't you?"

Rose pulled him closer by his jacket lapels, fisting her hands in his suit jacket and firmly kissing his lips. Her tongue slid into his mouth effortlessly, making her illicit a groan which the Doctor quickly reciprocated.

"There," she said quietly when she pulled back, panting. "How's that?"

He hummed contently. "Proven."

The Doctor sat up and got out of the bed, holding out his hand to pull Rose up next to him.

"We'll tell them together," he said happily.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, lacing their fingers together.

…..

"Does this mean we can travel again?" Donna asked, beaming at the pair of them and swinging her legs over the edge of the TARDIS doorway.

"That depends on how Rose feels-" the Doctor began, tucking the blonde woman tighter against his side, as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Of course I want to!" she exclaimed happily. "I told you I felt a million times better, and I love travelin'. Besides, I feel horribly that these two were forced to stay in this box for weeks."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because we totally would have left you here, Rosie."

She harrumphed. "You should have at least."

"Wouldn't have been right, would it?" Donna said softly, keeping her eyes trained to the whirling galaxies in front of them.

Rose beamed at her friends. "Thank you."

Jack reached over to place a kiss on her forehead, only to earn a glare from the Doctor.

"Let's get back to this subject of you and the Doctor!" he announced grandly, moving once more to be out of reach of the Tyler slap.

"What about it?" she asked shyly, her cheeks flushing.

"Are you guys dating or-"

But Jack never got to finish that sentence, because the console started sparking, making the timeship lurch to the right, and almost flinging them all into space.

"What the hell was that?!" Donna demanded, standing up quickly, with the others not far behind. The redhead marched over to the console, putting her hands on her hips.

"What was it?" Rose asked, frowning. "The TARDIS usually never does that."

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted, opening his mouth to say something else, when suddenly the doors shut violently and the dematerialization noise started.

Jack and the Doctor sprung towards the controls, trying to stop the TARDIS from whatever had caused it to misbehave.

"I can't stop it!" the Doctor shouted, frustrated. "What are you doing?!" he demanded, yanking the monitor over towards him to look at it.

He frowned.

"What is it?" Rose asked again, going over to stand next to him.

"It's like...something's pulling us towards this location. It's...a few years after the battle we were just at in your time, Rose. London. Royal Hope Hospital."

"Ugh," she said, pulling a face. "I'm not too fond on hospitals anymore after the cat nurses and Cassandra."

The Doctor smirked at her. "Lady-killer," he teased her, pulling her closer.

"You've been lookin'," she retorted back, just inches away from his lips.

Donna cleared her throat, making them jump away from each other. "As fascinatin' as your little jokes and dances around each other are, I want to know why the bloody hell we've landed here, and why it was out of your control to stop it, Doctor, don't you?"

At this, the Doctor's face lit up with a smile. "Yes! Yes, of course! Rose?" He turned to look at her, a worried look passing over his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me. Let's go. The old team back together!"

"Right!" the Doctor exclaimed, yanking down the brake lever. "Who wants to go investigate?"

Donna, Jack, and Rose looked like they were about to jump out of their own skin from excitement.

"No time to lose, spaceman!" Donna called, rushing down the pathway to the door, the others not far behind.

"What's the plan, Doc?" Jack asked as they ran outside into the sunshine.

"Just hang on, one moment," Rose said, pausing to soak up the Sun's rays. "The Sun feels so nice after bein' confined to a cot."

The Doctor smiled at her before saying, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do."

…..

"Now then, Mr. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" the student superior, an older man, asked.

"Oh, not so bad," the Doctor answered, shrugging. "Still a bit, you know, blah." He stuck out his lower lip at this, and then a young, blonde nurse was at his side.

"Have your juice, Mr. Smith," Rose said, handing over a carton of orange juice.

"Thank you, Nurse Tyler," he said, beaming at her.

She went to work on fixing his pillows when the superior started speaking once more.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones?" he asked, turning towards a young, African-American woman in the group. "Why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Jack rolled his eyes from his position in the group, blowing a stray strand of hair from his face. How he had managed to blend in still baffled Rose.

The student moved to the side of the bed, gupling audibly, but turning towards her patient seriously. "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" she asked sternly, much to the confusion of the three of them in the room.

"Sorry?" the Doctor asked.

"On Chancellor Street this morning?" she went on, motioning towards him like he should remember. "You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really?" he asked, fascinated. "What'd I do that for?"

"I don't know," Jones answered, "just did."

"Not me," he assured. "I was here, in bed. Ask the nurse." The Doctor inclined his head at Rose who stopped her motions with the pillows to nod.

"Well, that's weird," she said. "'Cause it looked just like you. Have you got any brothers?"

"No," he said, a sad look coming over his face quickly. "Not anymore. Just me."

Rose filed that bit of information away to ask later.

"Time passes and I grow ever more weary and infirm, Miss Jones," the superior said sharply.

""Sorry, right," the student said, with a shake of her head. She placed her stethoscope over his chest, and Rose sucked in a breath at the thought of what the medical student would say when she heard the sound of a double heartbeat.

Her eyes widened, and she looked at the Doctor as if he would confirm what she heard was real. He winked at her.

"I weep for future generations," the superior said rather rudely behind them. "Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones."

"Er, I don't know," she answered. "Stomach cramps?"

"That's a symptom, not a diagnosis," he chastised. "And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting the patient's chart first."

He picked up the chart only to get an electrical shock.

"That happened to me this morning!" the student exclaimed.

"I had the same thing on the door handle," Jack supplied.

"And me on the lift," someone else answered.

"That's only to be expected," the superior said, shrugging them off. "There's a thunderstorm moving in, and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by...anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin," the Doctor answered immediately.

"Correct," the superior said, looking surprised.

"My mate, Ben," the Doctor said fondly, causing Rose to give him a sharp jab to the ribs. "That was a day and a half," he continued. "I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked."

"Quite," he replied, looking very concerned.

"And then I got electrocuted!" the Doctor finished.

"Moving on," the superior said quickly. "I think perhaps a visit from Psych. And next we have-"

As soon as the group was out of sight, the Doctor and Rose sighed in relief.

"That was a stupid thing to say," she warned.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, we'll be out of here soon. Just waiting for Donna to-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a big surge if power.

"A-ha!" the Doctor exclaimed triumphantly, leaping out of the bed. "There she is!"

It soon became quite apparent that it wasn't Donna, however, when Jack and the woman in question came bursting into the room.

"Have you seen the rain?" Jack demanded, causing them all to stare out the window.

A big bolt of lightning filled the sky and then with the the thunder, the building started to tip.

The group was stumbling around, trying to find something solid to grab onto.

"Doctor, what's happenin'?" Rose asked nervously.

He scrambled around in his suit jacket poker until he landed upon the sonic screwdriver. Setting 110-L, and he said gravely, "We're moving."

"Moving?!" Donna shrieked. "How can we be moving?!"

Almost as soon as she'd said that, the shaking stopped, and the TARDIS team was able to stabilize themselves once more.

The Doctor grabbe Rose's hand, and the four of them sprinted out into the hallway.

"We've gone to the moon!" A passerby shouted, making the crowd panic even more.

"The moon!" an elderly lady remarked. "How can we've gone there? We haven't got a rocket ship."

"That's a good question, Doctor," Rose remarked. "How can we have come to the moon?"

"Best way to find out is to start looking," he said matter-of-factly.

Jack and Donna followed them into a nearby room, when the young woman from earlier entered with another doctor. They went straight to the window.

"It's real," she said in awe. "It's really real. Hold on-" She moved to open the window.

"Don't!" the doctor exclaimed. "We'll lose all the air!"

"But they aren't exactly airtight," the woman mused. "If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So, how come?"

The Doctor stepped up, taking Rose along with him. "Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" he asked.

"Martha," the woman introduced.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, the question is: how are we still breathing?"

Rose smiled. He was testing her; she knew this bit.

"We can't be," the other doctor piped up.

"Well, obviously we are, so don't waste my time," the Doctor chided, eyes never wavering from Martha.

Rose rolled her eyes.

Donna apologized. "He's a bit rude, the spaceman, pay him no mind."

"Martha, what have we got?" the Doctor continued. "Is there a balcony on this floor, or veranda, or-"

"By the patient's lounge, yeah," Martha interrupted.

The Doctor turned his attention toward the rest of them. "Fancy going out?"

"Okay," Rose agreed.

"Yeah," Donna said.

"Of course," Jack supplied.

He turned back towards Martha. "And you, Ms. Jones?"

"Okay." She nodded.

"We might die," he prodded.

"We might not," she reasoned.

"Good. Come on," he motioned. "Not her, she'll hold us up."

The five of them pushed open the glass doors and stepped out, breathing deeply.

"We've got air," Jack realized.

"How does tha work?" Rose asked.

"Just be glad it does," the Doctor said somberly.

"I've got a party tonight," Martha began monotonously, eyes on the Earth. "It's my brothers twenty-first. My mother's going to be really, really-"

Rose patted her shoulder. "It's alright, we'll get this sorted."

"Yeah," Donna agreed. "That's one thing the skinny streak of nothin' can manage to do."

"Oi!" the Doctor protested. "I'm rather brilliant at a lot of things, thank you very much."

They all snorted.

"So modest, too," Jack commented.

"Want to go back in?" He questioned Martha.

"No way," she breathed. "I mean we could die any minute, but it's beautiful all the same."

"You think?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Martha grinned widely.


End file.
